Los Problemas de Tener Una Familia:
by AngelSagi
Summary: Haruka y Michiru enfrentaran muchas pruevas para poder intentar darle una vida normal a sus hijas, luchando en contra de lo que alguna vez fueron  este si se actualizara, ya que mi ex novia y ahora solo amiga no lo hace
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Era noche de luna llena, y a unos kilometras de Tokio, en una cas a las orillas del mar se encontraba Haruka y Michiru, haciendo el amor como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían.

‒ Ha… Haru… HARUKAAAAA…. – grito Michiru cuando llego al décimo sexto orgasmo de la noche, para después besar a su amante en los labios para ahogar el posible grito que vendría, Michiru tubo que dejar de besarla ya que le faltaba el aire y esta muy exhausta – ya no puedo más, mi viento.

‒ Yo tan poco puedo más, mi sirena – dijo Haruka un poco recuperada de la ardiente acción.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas, Morfeo las reclamaba en su reino con tanta fuerza que no escuchaban los llantos del bebé de la habitación de al lado. En la habitación de conjunto a la de Haruka y Michiru, se encontraba una cuna rodeada de juguetes para bebé, dentro de esta pequeña cuna se encontraba un inquieto bebé que no paraba de moverse y de llorar para que alguien le ayudara, poco a poco dejo de llorar para pararse en sus dos pieriecitas afirmándose de la baranda de la cuna con dificultad, logrando su objetivo con mucha rapidez, un pequeño viento se formo alrededor de la baranda haciendo que el seguro que evitaba que se cayera y dejara desprotegido al bebé cediera y con el cayera la baranda. El bebé cayó de poto dentro de la cuna salvándose de una caída segura, poco a poco fue gateando hacia el borde de la cuna para intentar bajar de esta, con mucha astucia logro bajar sin hacerse mucho daño; comenzó a mirarlo todo hasta encontrar su objetivo la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, llevando consigo su osito de peluche y su frazadita de autos de carrera, gateo hasta la puerta abierta y entro sin más, en el cuarto de Haruka y Michiru solo estaba su cama matrimonial, dos me mesitas de noche, un espejo, un estante llenos de trofeos y una puerta que era la del baño; el bebé vio como su papá se paraba he iba a una de las dos puertas y desaparecía de su vista, el bebé gateo a donde vio que se paro primero su papá y lo espero; a los pocos minutos Haruka salio del baño y camino algo atontada, cuando ve un pequeño bulto en el suelo y se movía, lo tomo en brazos y lo examino pero no veía nada, su pequeña fiesta con Michiru la agoto más halla de lo que había quedado nunca; así que solo se fue a dormir con el pequeño bulto en brazos; el bebé solo miraba como su papá trataba de reconocerlo pero parecía que no podía, al final termino donde quería cerca de su mamá, se libero como pudo de los calidos brazos de su papá, para ir a los de su mamá, cuando llego se gano al frente de ella y espero a que abriera los ojos, para nuestra pobre aventurera eso no pasaría hasta mas tarde, poco a poco la pequeña bebé se durmió de nuevo sin poder conseguir lo que quería de su mamá. El sol recién daba inicio a un nuevo día cuando Michiru abre por fin sus profundos ojos como el mar, siendo lo primero que ve, un pequeño bultito que se le hacia muy familiar, con una de sus manos lo acerco más a ella y con la otra se refregó los ojos, una vez se sintió totalmente despierta miro de nuevo a el bultito, viendo que era su pequeña niña la que estaba con ella, miro a Haruka que aun se encontraba dormida, luego miro para todos lados pero nada le decía como su bebé de casi ocho meses llego al frente suyo.

‒ Y bueno ¿cómo llegaste tu hasta acá amor? – le dijo a la durmiente bebé – será mejor que sigas durmiendo por un pequeño ratito más, hasta que termine de bañarme, tu papá ayer me dio una muy fuerte y calurosa batalla, así que necesito esa ducha amor; mientras me esperas duerme con tu papá un ratito más – hablaba mientras la colocaba en los brazos de Haruka y se iba a bañar.

Pocos minutos después de que se despertó Michiru, su aventurera hija departo en contándose en los brazos de su papá y no en los de su mamá, miro en todas las direcciones pero no la veía, así que se acerco a su papá y comenzó a jugar con su cortos cabellos; Haruka sentía como unas manitas chiquititas jugaran con sus cabellos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos ojitos azul es como los de Michiru pero más pequeños y cabello rubio como los de ellas, cuando vio a su hija tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar pegar un salto hacia atrás y caer ruidosamente al suelo; Michiru quien estaba recién saliendo de la ducha escucha el ruido y piensa que es su bebé el que se a caído de la cama, ya que esta llorando con mucha fuerza; Michiru sale corriendo del baño para socorrer a su bebé, encontrando se una escena nada parecida a la que tenia en mente, en el suelo estaba Haruka y en la cama estaba su hija llorando tal vez porque su papá se había caído; Haruka se levanta del suelo y toma a su casi mini replica, más conocida como su hija, trato de calmarla, tardándose su buen poco en lógralo.

– Ya pequeña, ya todo pasó y no me paso absolutamente nada, por favor no sigas llorando – decía Haruka a su pequeña hija que todavía hacia pucheros de que iba a seguir llorando.

Michiru se les acerco y tomando en brazos a su pequeña y dándole un beso en cada mejilla, cosa que logro tranquilizarla un poco más, para así abrazar a su mamá como si su vida dependiera de eso.

– ya mi pequeño amorcito, ya todo paso y papá se encuentra bien no te preocupes ella es muy fuerte y **resistente** – dijo Michiru recalcando la ultima palabra para provocar un violento sonrojo en Haruka.

– Me voy a bañar amor – dijo Haruka dándole un beso apasionado en los labios a Michiru – ahora te dejo con tu adoración mi pequeña consentida – le dijo a la bebé que solo reía por el comentario de su papá.

Haruka se fue al baño siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de sus dos amores; una vez que perdieron de vista a Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Sora, quien después de perder de su vista a su papá empezó a jugar con los largos cabellos aguamarinas de su mamá, quien la miraba divertida, hasta cierto punto era igual a Haruka como lo era ella pero por lo expresiva que era su hija sabia de antemano que seria mucho más feliz que ellas en su niñez. Dejo a la pequeña Sora en la cama para ella poderse secar el cuerpo y poderse vestir, cuando se dirigía al baño encontró al osito y la mantita favorita de su hija en el suelo al lado de la mesita de noche de Haruka los tomo y se los entrego, la pequeña gustosa los tomo con sus manitos que eran igual de delicadas que las de su mamá y jugando se quedo mientras su mamá entraba y salía tranquilamente del baño con su toalla para secar todo su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse…


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Los pensamientos de una Sirena y Los deseos de su viento.

_Cinco años antes._

_Haruka y Michiru se encontraban paseando por los jardines del palacio de Tokio de cristal tomadas de la mano; una con una mirada triste y la otra encerrada en sus pensamientos; Haruka desde hace días que tenia esa mirada llena de tristeza, sabia que Michiru quería ser madre, pero la madre de sus hijo, eso era lo que siempre pasaba por su cabeza las palabras de Michiru que eran como un eco "si, es cierto quiero ser madre, pero la madre de tus hijos Haruka, tuyos de nadie más", y siempre su pensamiento era el mismo "¿cómo le puedo cumplir ese deseo?". Michiru en cambio pensaba en que problema tenía Haruka para que la atormentara tanto, ni cuando estaba en batalla estaba así de seria y con la mirada triste. Haruka después de meditarlo mucho llego a una solución que tal vez podría funcionar pero tardaría su buen tiempo en que diera resultados, pero si sabio que por lo menos algo de esperanza había._

Presente

– "y pensar que le tomo casi cinco años a Ami desarrollar la tecnología adecuada para que dos mujeres tuvieran un hijo de ambas, jeje todavía escucho el grito de alegría de Michiru cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada" – pensaba Haruka y recordaba el momento en que esa idea paso por su mente, mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Haruka salio tranquilamente del baño para encontrarse con la hermosa vista del cuerpo de Michiru con un crecido vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazó, para los ojos de todo el mundo Michiru era la embarazada más hermosa y para Haruka era todavía difícil de creer que el hijo que ella estaba esperando fuera también suyo; Haruka se acercó lentamente por la espalda de Michiru, para poder rodearla con su brazos y pegarla contra su cuerpo, dejando en su vientre sus manos para acariciarlo; Michiru sonreí por la ternura que su embarazó despertaba en Haruka, aun cuando sabían que ocultarle a la reina, el embarazó de Michiru seria considerado de alta traición, pero eso no importaba su hija era ahora más importante que la reina y también la felicidad de su sirena, ellas no entregarían a su hija para que tuviera el mismo destino lleno de dolor, batallas, sangre, muerte y sufrimientos que ellas, no, esa pequeña niña iba a tener una vida totalmente normal costara lo que costara, ella no iba a ser un Sailor, no iba a arriesgar su vida en batallas, esa niña viviría como una niña normal, común y corriente; aun que eso significara dejar de ser Sailor's ellas dos y darle la espalda a todo el universo y a la humanidad.

– Haruka, ¿estas segura de esto? – dijo Michiru después de un largo momento de silencio – tú sabes que esas niñas no nos permitirán irnos sin ninguna explicación y creo que tanto Setsuna como Hotaru no lo van a entender, y… yo… n… no… quiero… esta…vi… - Michiru no pudo seguir y estallo en llanto.

Estaba conteniéndose desde que la reina dijo que cualquier Sailor estuviera embarazada, el bebé tendría debía ser entrenado para ser una Sailor que luche por el amor y la justicia lo antes posible, ya que la pequeña dama necesitaría a su escolta en unos poco años más; el horror y el miedo las invadió, al enterarse del cruel destino que le esperaba a su hija, ni siquiera había nacido y ya habían decidido su destino, cuando Michiru miro a los ojos de Haruka vio que ella no lo permitiría por nada en el universo era su hija y solo de ellas, Haruka tardo unos segundos en mirar a Michiru y ambas decidieron ocultar la existencia de su bebé para que no viviera lo mismo que ellas pasaron en todos eso años de lucha, si bien es cierto que no solo vivieron cosa triste y dolorosas también vivieron momento de felicidad y amor pero no era una vida que le desearan a alguna persona ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Es día se irían muy lejos de Tokio de cristal o por lo menos hasta que su hija naciera, Haruka llevaba meses ideando un plan para que cuando naciera su hija ninguna de las Sailor se encontrara cerca siquiera, pero solo había algo que sabían que no podrían hacer, eso era volver a palacio y pelear para defender a su reina, eso ya no podía ser, ahora solo había una cosa o mejor dicho una sola persona de la cual preocuparse y esa era…

– Quiero que se llame Sora, para que siempre este cerca de nosotras – dijo Michiru mientras acariciaba su vientre – y para que el la proteja de todo… solo espero que no le cumpla todos sus caprichos como seguro lo aras tu Ruka – dijo mientras se reía de su amante que se había puesto más roja que un tomate por su comentario.

Pero rápidamente su semblante cambio cuando sintió que unos pasos se dirigían a su habitación Haruka tomo de la mano a Michiru y la dirigió al baño le dio un beso en los labios y con la mirada le dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo, Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza para ver como Haruka salía con una tolla en el cuello y cerraba la puerta, se acerco para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en su habiatacion y de Haruka, para prepararse por cualquier cosa.

Mientras con Haruka, la puerta se habría lentamente sacando un poco de quicio a Haruka, cuando derepente aparece la figura de la reina Sereniti junto con la de la pequeña dama, por la cabeza de Haruka paso el pensamiento de que ya sabia de la existencia de su hija y que también sabia de su plan.

– Buenas Tardes, Haruka – saludo cordialmente la reina, Haruka solo se arrodillo frente a ella esperando a que no supiera nada – quiero hablar con Michiru, para que le de clases de arte a la pequeña dama, ¿sabes donde esta? y si ¿podría háceme ese favor?

– Pues su alteza, en estos momentos Michiru esta en el baño – dijo viendo que la reina parecía no saber nada.

– Pequeña dama ¿puedes ir con Setsuna y Hotaru? – pregunto la reina a su pequeña hija la cual solo asintió – bien diles que quiero hablar con ellas ¿si? – la pequeña dama solo volvió a asentir antes de retirase de la habitación – Haruka, dime ¿qué es lo que planean tu y Michiru?, hace días siento la presencia de alguien más cerca suyo y no soy solo yo, las chicas también lo sienten, y todas concuerda conmigo en que Michiru se ve diferente dime Haruka, dime siendo tu una de mis Sailor's más poderosas y leales, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

El mundo se le venia abajo tanto a Haruka como a Michiru, la reina estaba sospechando y de la forma en que lo decía se notaba que ya había atado cabos y sacar deducciones con respecto a lo que pasaba, pero de algo estaban seguras si salían de esta se tendrían que ir apenas terminara esta conversación si querían que su hija no corriera la misma suerte que ellas.

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: La Huida.**

– Y bien Haruka, ¿qué es lo que planean? – dijo la reina con su tono más autoritario.

– No estamos planeando nada grave majestad – dijo Haruka con su tono más seguro y serio – solo planeamos dejar Tokio, ya que la nueva generación de Sailor's viene a vivir acá en palacio Michiru y yo hemos pensado que seria mejor marcharnos de Tokio de cristal para que Hotaru no se niegue a tener nuevas compañeras de combate – todo lo que decía era una estupenda fachada para irse sin ningún problema – aparte Setsuna jamás envejece a diferencia de nosotras dos, nosotras si envejecemos, y con el tiempo los daños físicos cada vez son peores… - dijo mirando a la ventana para poder seguir, la reina pensaba que eso le estaba dañando su orgullo y que se iba por la preocupación de sus heridas – nos iremos esta tarde si es posible majestad, por favor no intente nada… si nos necesita ahí estaremos, tal ves no físicamente pero si en espíritu majestad aparte tanto Michiru como yo no le podemos dar condescendencia para pertenecer a la escolta, y no creo que sea bueno para Michiru ver como las demás pueden tener hijos y ella no, ese es uno de sus deseos más importantes – hizo una pausa para ver que decía la reina.

– Pero las investigaciones de Ami, ¿no resultaron con Michiru? – pregunto para saber que había pasado, ya que según Ami ellas no les caí muy bien hablar de ese tema, Haruka bajo la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado – ya veo.

– Fueron negativos los resultados… Michiru no quiso probar de nuevo porque piensa que no funcionara, así que no lo vamos a intentar de nuevo hasta en mucho tiempo majestad – dijo con un tono que marcaba mucho su pena.

– Comprendo… - dijo por decir algo, ellas no podían seguir ahí por mucho que quisieran defenderla pero el dolor de sus almas ya habían sido muy torturadas con el pasar de los años, no podía pedirles que se quedaran y vieran como las demás tenían hijos y ellas no – les autorizó a dejar Tokio de Cristal, pero espero verlas de nuevo algún día, por favor vengan a visitarme alguna vez, ¿si? – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

– Tal vez algún día, majestad – dijo Haruka de manera muy pensativa.

La reina miro por unos segundos más a Haruka para luego retirarse de la habitación que en unos minutos más seria desalojada, le dolía perder a dos de sus valiosas amigas pero tenían unos motivos, y era muy importantes para ellas, no podía exigirles tanto no a ellas que entregaron dos veces sus vidas por el bien de el planeta y la humanidad; se fue sabiendo que después no las volvería a ver y que no le dirían a nadie más que se iban. Mientras en el dormitorio Haruka ya podía respirar tranquila, la reina se había creído todo y no dudo de sus palabras, suspiro para después mirar como la puerta del baño se abría y salía un Michiru entre preocupada y aliviada, Michiru corrió a los brazos de Haruka para sentirse más segura de lo que iban a hacer; en unos pocos minutos ya tenían todo arreglado, Michiru se arreglo de tal manera que el embarazó no se notara, y en todo el procedimiento Haruka no le quitaba la vista de encima, en pocos minutos estaban en el deportivo amarillo, Haruka y Michiru miraron por ultima vez lo que las rodeaban, Haruka puso en marcha el motor para ir a su nuevo hogar en donde vivirían y criarían a su hija; Haruka manejo por más de 5 hrs. para llegar a una casa a las orillas del mar, recién en ese momento Haruka mira a Michiru encontrándola profundamente dormida, la contempla por un rato para después salir del auto y llevar la maletas a dentro de la casa y desempacar toda la ropa, una vez terminado de ordenar reviso toda la casa para ver si estaba como ella lo había mandado y en efecto todo estaba en orden; después se fue a revisar el cuarto de su hija y que cosas podrían faltar pero al parecer no faltaba nada. Antes de ir por Michiru preparo la cama para que ambas durmieran tranquilamente, una vez terminado de preparar la cama fue por su amada sirena, quien todavía estaba durmiendo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el cuarto, depositándola en la cama con mucho cuidado y delicadeza para que no se despertara, cuando por fin le pudo colocar el pijama, se dispuso a ponerse el suyo, en eso no tardo nada una vez acostada se atrevió a acariciarle el vientre a Michiru, haciendo que despertara de golpe, se miraron unos instante, siendo Michiru quien rompiera la conexión de sus mirada para observando su entorno, encontrándose en una habitación desconocida pero muy hermosa y delicada.

– Esta será nuestra habitación, a partir de ahora… - hizo una pausa para ver a Michiru y si decía algo, pero como no dijo nada - ¿te gusta?

– Me encanta Haruka, pero… – no continuo la oración porque no hacia falta, Haruka sabia muy bien que su hija cuando creciera tendría que ir a la escuela y eso no era para nada bueno.

– Todo estará bien Michiru, deja el tiempo al tiempo… eso algún día tendrá que pasar, pero por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de vivir tranquilamente esta parte de la paternidad – dijo una muy reflexiva Haruka, quien después de unos pocos segundo hizo acostarse de nuevo a Michiru, para así poder dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo tranquila y en paz.

Continuará….


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Una Indefensa Criatura.**

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio, todas las Sailor's estaban reunidas al frente de la reina, escuchando atentamente sus palabras y el porque ya no estaban Uranus y Neptune, todas lo tomaron como una traición hacia la reina y por eso no las perdonarían.

Mientras en el nuevo hogar de Haruka y Michiru; la primera estaba dejando todo en orden para no tener problemas a futuro, Michiru solo miraba como Haruka arreglaba las cosas de la casa hasta que su pequeña reclamo algo de atención dando un pequeña patada, Michiru se acerco a Haruka deteniéndola de lo que estaba haciendo para tomar su mano y llevarla a su vientre justo en la zona donde su hija estaba dando pataditas, Haruka sonrío era la primera vez que podía sentir a su hija, en las otras ocasiones que le daba pequeñas patadas a Michiru estaban rodeadas por las demás y no podía dejar al descubierto la existencia de su hija, su tesoro como ambas le decían, sin darse cuenta Haruka había comenzado a llorar de felicidad, ahora podrían disfrutar de esa nueva etapa en su relación sin tener que escóndese ni tener que aguantar a que estén solas para sentir a su pequeña ya no, pero sabían que eso no seria para siempre, pero lo disfrutarían al máximo todo lo que pudieran.

Pasaron unas horas después de que disfrutarán por primera vez de el embarazó, y ahora disfrutaban de una comida de lo más tranquila hasta que el timbre sonó, Haruka y Michiru se miraron para saber que hacer, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron en direcciones distintas, Haruka a la puerta principal y Michiru al garaje; cuando Haruka llego a la puerta sabia quienes eran y a que habían venido, lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con las tan familiares figuras de la escolta personal de las Sailor's y a estas mismas; la miraban con profundo recelo.

– Buenas tardes, Sailor's ¿en qué las puedo ayudar? – dijo como si no las conociera, ellas la miraron incrédulas, ella la Sailor más fuerte entre ellas le hablaba como si no las conociera.

– Si no es mucha molestia queríamos pedirle a Ud. y a la Srta. Kaioh, que toquen junto a una orquesta en palacio para el cumpleaños de la princesa – dijo Setsuna de manera calmada a pesar de que sentía unas ganas tremendas de pegarle a Haruka por hacerse la desentendida.

– Me temo mucho, que tanto Srta. Kaioh como yo, no estamos atendiendo esos asuntos en estos momentos, ya que queremos salir del mundo de la farándula para vivir tranquilamente – dijo muy seria, seca y firme – con su permiso, si eso era todo me regresare a mi dormitorio para descansar ya que me he pasado todo el santo día arreglando la casa, para que Uds. vengan a interrumpir mi hora de descanso – dijo tajante – que tengan un buen día – y cerro la puerta, no iba a volver ahí aunque le amenazaran con su muerte, pero sabia que Mina no la dejaría irse así no más.

Y en efecto Mina uso su poder para derribar la puerta y su escolta entro como si nada a su nuevo hogar, agarrando la de los brazos evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte, miro a Mina y a las demás de manera desafiante, un hombre de la escolta le pego en la cara para que dejara de míralas de esa manera.

– Vaya, desde cuando las Sailor's que luchan por el amor y la justicia, irrumpen en casa de otras personas, les impiden moverse y mandan a su escolta a pegarle a la cara al dueño de esta – dijo con un sonrisa de odio, si porque eso era lo que sentía ahora odio hacia esas mujeres que alguna vez fueron sus amigas.

– Desde que tú y Michiru nos traicionaron, para vivir una vida normal, para huir de sus responsabilidades – dijo Lita muy angustiada y decepcionada.

– Juraron servir a la Reina toda su vida, y ahora se van como si nada pasara – esta vez hablo Hotaru - ¿por qué… por qué nos traicionaron de semejante manera? – dijo mirando a Haruka con desesperación.

– Porque las cosa y las condiciones en nuestras vidas han cambiado – dijo Michiru quien estaba siendo llevada ante ellas por dos de los escoltas de Rei – y nada nos asegura que podamos estar tranquilas – dijo mientras lloraba, las chicas miraron a Michiru con mucha sorpresa, ya que estaban viendo el motivo de su traición y el de Haruka, Ami era la más sorprendida; Haruka cuando vio eso comenzó a crecer su ira, y como si recuperara las energías perdida se quito a los hombre que evitaban que se moviera mandándolos a volar como si de muñecos de trapo se trataran.

El símbolo de Urano apareció en su frente avisando a las Sailor's de que Haruka estaba más que enojada estaba furiosa, y que si antes las trato con distancia ahora tendrían lo que buscaban la pelea que tanto deseaban la tendrían pero no contra una Sailor sino con una guerrera de Urano sin más que como una humana.

– Si quieren vivir estúpidos suéltenla ahora mismo – dijo con una vos tétrica y llena de ira, los dos sujetos que sostenían a Michiru de los brazos la soltaron con cuidado, depuse de esto Haruka les regreso la mirada a las chicas – si viene de nuevo a nuestra casa las mato, sin importarme quienes sean ni lo que hacen para este mundo – sus ojos les trasmitía que no hicieron nada que le ayudara para que volvieran es más lograron lo opuesto y esta vez Haruka no les ayudaría si un enemigo las atacaban, y sabían que si venían las mataría sin dudarlo siquiera – lárguense ahora mismo de aquí, y no vuelvan jamás.

Las internas se fueron, junto con todas las escoltas dejando solamente a las externas, que se miraban intensamente, Hotaru las miraba con entendimiento mezclada con tristeza, Setsuna con culpa, mientras que Haruka y Michiru las miraban expectantes.

– ¿Por eso se fueron? ¿por el decreto que la reina impuso a las hijas de las Sailor's? – pregunto un triste y culpable Setsuna.

– Si, por nuestra hija es que nos alejamos de ese lugar, porque a la persona que juramos servir parece haberse ido y dejar a una en donde solo le importa su hija y el resto de la humanidad, sin importar los sentimientos de las personas que están con ella para ayudarla en su causa – dijo más firme y seria que nunca Michiru.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? – dijo con tono sereno Haruka – que viéramos como nuestra hija iba a batallas en donde podía morir y que pudiera no volver nunca; ver como nos la quitaban para meterla en el mundo donde vivimos nosotras… por favor Setsuna apenas y a nacido, y la reina ya la quiere entrenar para que viva lo que nosotras conocemos de memoria; eso no lo permitiremos, ella es nuestra hija y de nadie más, les brindaremos ayuda cuando la creamos que la necesiten pero si no, no iremos a esas batallas arriesgando nuestras vidas y el futuro de nuestra hija.

– No, eso es lo que menos queremos ¡pero…! – dijo Hotaru, siendo interrumpida por la mano de Setsuna.

– No Hotaru, ellas tiene razón, nuestra reina a cambiado mucho y es verdad que ya no es la misma de antes, pero a sido tanto para bien como para mal – dijo mirando a sus amigas que le devolvieron su manera de ser – y en lo de sus prioridades creo que se esta volviendo sobre protectora por la energía maligna que desde hace unos meses céntimos, tiene miedo de que a la pequeña dama le pase algo por no tener unas compañeras de batallas listas para proteger al mundo – suspiro para después dedicarle una sonrisa – yo también me iré del palacio para saber que es lo que esta por pasar, podrían ir a dejar a Hotaru con las chicas… es que me voy ahora no me gusta esta sensación, algo muy malo se avecina – y diciendo eso desapareció.

– Si quieren solo me dejan hasta lo que queda de puerta – dijo una Hotaru apenada.

– No, yo te acompaño hasta donde están las chicas – dijo una pensativa Haruka – tengo que hablar con Mina… tiene que pagar los daños hechos a la puerta de mi casa.

– Esta bien, nos vemos mamá-Michiru – dijo mirando a la persona que la crío como si fuera su madre, aunque no lo fuera de verdad.

– Espérame aquí Michiru, vuelvo en un instante… - dijo mientras se acercaba a Michiru para arrodillarse al frente de su vientre – y tu pequeña no le des problemas a tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?

– Creo sentir su respuesta, jaja – dijo Michiru mientra reía suavemente – creo que tendrías que explicarle que le hablas de sus pataditas.

– Ya escuchaste Sora no más pataditas hasta que vuelva ¿entendido? – dijo Haruka divertida, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban las Sailor's, cuando estuvieron en frente Haruka mira muy seria a Mina – quiero que pagues los daños que provocaron en mi casa, sea que lo pagues tu misma Mina Aino o que lo pague la reina… - hizo una pausa para mirar a todos – desde hace mucho tiempo que nuestra reina cambio y no fue para bien les pido no contar nada sobre la existencia de nuestra hija, dejamos de ser Sailor's por esa pequeña que todavía no nace… por favor no digan nada – luego de estas palabras miro a Ami – Doctora Ami Mizuno, le pedimos que por favor siga siendo la doctora de nuestra hija, por si llega a ver complicaciones… con su permiso volveré a mi hogar, que tengan un linda tarde… y Srta. Aino, le pino que no se tarde en pagar las reparaciones o me veré en la obligación de demandarla y créame cuando le digo que tengo muy buenos abogados.

Haruka se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar, Mina y las demás la miraron y pensaron en lo que les dijo, era verdad que su amiga Serena había cambiado pero como sus amigas y fieles súbditas no creían que ese cambio fuera en a ser algo malo para ellas; Haruka vio a Michiru parada en el margen de la puerta haciendo muecas de dolor, Haruka ni lo pensó corrió hasta ella, cuando llego vio que había roto la bolsa.

– parece que tu hija no aguanto más el no conocerte – dijo una muy asustada Michiru – que haremos Haruka, ellas están acá y…

– ¡DOCTORA MIZUNO, VENGA DE INMEDIATO, QUE SU PACIENTE ESTA EN LABOR DE PARTE! – grito a todo pulmón Haruka.

Ami corrió a toda prisa para atender a Michiru, Haruka se dirigió con Ami y Michiru en sus brazos a su dormitorio, una vez dentro Haruka se puso nerviosa pero a cada orden que le daba Ami la realizaba como si no lo estuviera; pasó como casi una hora y no se escuchaba nada afuera, hasta que el pequeño sonido de un llanto se hizo escuchar; las Sailor's vieron salir a una muy feliz Ami, que les indico con la mano que era mejor irse y guardar el secreto; Haruka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una preciosidad de bebe y muy frágil para sus ojos; para Michiru era ver a Haruka cuando bebe pero con los mismos ojos de ella misma. Estaban felices con la hermosura de su pequeña bebe tan tierna y tan frágil, Michiru le extiende los brazos con la bebe a Haruka, Haruka la queda mirando pero sabe que cuando su amor quiere algo no descansa hasta tenerlo; Haruka tomo a su hija en brazos con mucho cuidado como si con un roce se fuera a romper, pero igual la cargo y la pequeña la miro muy minuciosamente poco después bostezó para dormir en los fuerte y calidos brazos de Haruka.

– Ahora menos que nunca dejare que algo les pase a las dos, lo prometo con mi vida – dijo mientras veía dormir a sus dos amores.

Continuara….

Dedicado a Haru&Michi_Fan y a MaHaruka de DZ FOROS.


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: sus primeras palabras.**

_Cuatro meses después del prologo._

Hacia como cuatro meses exactos que Haruka estaba en el extranjero atendiendo los negocios de su empresa para que tanto a Michiru como a Sora no les faltara nada; en todo ese tiempo Haruka no paraba de pensar que estarían haciendo sus dos amores, mientras que Michiru no paraba de pensar en Haruka y en ¿cómo su hija se salía de la cuna?; y por ultimo la pequeña Tenou solo pensaba como llamar la atención de su madre.

Michiru había salido de casa para ir a hacer las compras del mes con Sora, la pequeña solo miraba todo a su alrededor, pero apenas se le acercaba alguien a su madre la abrazaba con fuerza para que no se le acercarán, mientras que Michiru se alejaba para que Sora no saliera en ni una sola revista de farándula, le prometió a Haruka que aria todo lo posible para que no le vieran la cara a la pequeña, ni que se enteraran que era hija de ellas dos; todo el día fue muy agotador para Michiru, entre que Sora no paraba de moverse y intentar quitarse el gorrito para ver mejor y que aparecían un paparazzi por ahí y por halla no le ayudaban en nada, como a las cinco de la tarde llegaron a su casa, Michiru cansada pero feliz y Sora durmiendo su siesta de la tarde; Michiru mira la contestadota, y tenia la luz encendida que denotaba que tenia un mensaje guardado.

– "_Tiene tres mensaje" – _dijo el aparato cuando Michiru apretó el botón para reproducirlo _– "mensaje uno: __**Michi, soy yo Haruka… solo quería decirte que las extrañó a las dos y para sabes si mi pequeño angelito ¿ya dijo sus primeras palabras?, es que hoy cumple un año de vida y como no voy a estar ahí quería disculparme por no estar en este gran momento de mi pequeño angelito, llamare de nuevo a la noche las amo;**__ fin del mensaje uno… mensaje dos: __**hola, Michiru, habla la doctora Ami Mizuno llamaba para desearle a mi paciente favorita un feliz cumpleaños que estén bien, adiós;**__ fin del mensaje dos… ultimo mensaje: __**hola hablo a la casa de Haruka Tenou, solo llamaba para informarle a su familia que a pasado un trágico accidente al avión en el cual viajaba se estrello en la pista de aterrizaje y ella se encuentra grave en el hospital, por favor comuníquese con nosotros, se me olvidaba llamo del hospital de Tokio; **__fin del ultimo mensaje._

Michiru miraba horrorizada el contestador, no se podía creer que su amor, su esposa legalmente y padre de su única hija estaba en el hospital quien sabe en que estado, tomo de nuevo su bolso, a Sora que todavía no despertaba y sus llaves; como a diez cuadras del hospital recordó que tenia que mantener lejos de los reporteros a Sora pasara lo que pasara, mira a Sora como esperando que ella le diera una respuesta para su dilema; después de unos minutos supo que hacer pero era una locura y era más que arriesgada.

Apenas llego y todo el tumulto de reporteros la asaltaron con preguntas si sabia algo de Haruka, si los rumores de que tenían un bebe juntos era cierto, y como ya era de costumbre no decía nada, Haruka y ella acordaron no decir nada de nada a la prensa para que no hagan de las suyas; llego con un pequeño problema en los brazos pero era lo que esperaba que pasara, una enfermera la llevó a la habitación de Haruka ya que no podían darle la información en otro lugar con todo ese desorden halla a fuera.

– Sra. Tenou, según los exámenes médicos de su esposa, nos dicen que por todos los hematomas que sufrió en el accidente… lo siento mucho pero ella entro en un coma muy profundo – esas simples palabras fueron como la más letal arma para la diosa de los océanos, ni en la batalla contra Sailor galaxia le había provocado tanto dolor.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron dejando solo a Michiru junto a una muy inquieta y enojada Sora en la habitación donde descansaba una Haruka muy mal herida; Michiru se acerca lentamente a la cama de Haruka la mira detalladamente y deja su chaqueta con Sora envuelta dentro de ella arriba de Haruka para con sus dos manos tomar la cara de Haruka y besarla, con mucha ternura. Sora apenas y pudo salir de la chaqueta de su mamá, pero apenas salio su madre, la dejo adentro de la cama donde estaba su padre.

– Sra. Tenou, me temo que no podemos tenerla más tiempo acá sucede que los reporteros no se irán hasta que Ud. no se marche – dijo una joven enfermera.

Michiru miro a Haruka y se fue, sin darse cuenta de que su chaqueta y Sora se quedaron con Haruka. Sora miro a todos lados buscando a alguien familiar pero no lo encontró, miro a su papá pero parecía dormir placidamente, se acerco a ella y se acomodo para dormir.

Al día siguiente Sora despertó en los brazos de su papá, pero ella no estaba despierta, Sora con sus manitas intento moverla para ver si despertaba, pero nada; de repente escucho como abrían la puerta viendo como dos señoritas entraban al cuarto y miraban a Haruka con ojos muy tristes.

– Haruka, mi Sailor Uranus… como te a podido pasar esto ojala te despiertes pronto – dijo la Neo Reina Serena, para darle un beso en la mejilla he irse.

– Sora, se que estas acá, mamá-Michiru me dijo que estabas aquí, por favor espérala y quédate ahí ocultada ¿si? – dijo Hotaru mirando la chaqueta donde encontró unos ojitos azul marino como los de su querida mamá-Michiru, para ver en ellos que así lo aria.

Sora miro a Haruka dormir y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decir algo para que se despertara, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su papá diciéndole "_**me Austria que me dijeras papá, pero para eso falta mucho ¿no?... pero no esta demás intentar haber que haces… vamos Sora di PAPÁ, vamos dilo PAPÁ" **_Sora miro a su papá y balbuceaba pa, pero no podía lograr decir lo que su papá quería que le dijera.

– Baupá…bapá…papá –dijo en el oído de Haruka, esta lo escucho desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente – papá, papá… ¿papá? –dijo una muy extrañada Sora ya que Haruka comenzó a mover sus parpados, en eso llega Michiru ve como sora esta al lado de el oído de Haruka – PAPÁ, ¡PAPÁ! – grito en este, logrando conmover a su madre quien no podía creer que Sora ya haya dicho su primera palabras, para después fijase en la mano de Haruka quien comenzó a mover sus dedos; Michiru llamo rápido al doctor para que viera que estaba pasando.

El doctor reviso los aparatos viendo que por alguna extraña razón Haruka salio del coma he intentaba despertar con todas sus fuerzas, el doctor miro a Michiru notando la presencia de la pequeña bebe.

– ¿Quién es esta Pequeña? – Pregunto lo obvio pero si ella fue la causante del despertar de Haruka le asombraría más que el como fue concedida.

– Mi… mi hi… hija… - dijo con una dificultad tremenda Haruka aun sin abrir sus ojos - ¿no nos… parecemos?

El doctor miro a su paciente luego a la niña, y vise versa la verdad era que eran iguales a exacción de los ojos, no eran ni parecidos… pero luego miro a la pareja de su paciente y descubrió que ella si tenia esos ojos azul marino muy profundos y misteriosos.

– Si, igual a… hizo una pausa no sabia si Haruka era la madre o el padre pero no tardo en llegar su respuesta.

– ¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ, PAPÁ! – gritaba la pequeña Sora moviendo los brazos de arriba a bajo, Haruka miro a su hija con asombro y con cara de _"¿escuche bien?"_, para mirar luego a Michiru quien le sonríe y camina hasta ella para dejarle en los brazos a Sora, quien solo mira a Haruka – ¿papá?

– Mira, fuiste su primera palabra Haruka, y ni se te ocurra sacármelo en cara, es suficiente con que lo haya gritado tres veces… ¿qué hiciste para qué lo haga? – dijo una Michiru muy risueña ya que Haruka aun no decía nada.

– ¿Papá? – dijo Sora mirando que su papá no hacia nada, Haruka estaba en shock.

– Disculpen las molestias pero… Sra. Haruka Tenou, Ud. debe descansar ya que acaba de salir de un coma que según los exámenes médicos no debería haber despertado ahora; pero como esta pequeña damita esta muy interesada en estar con Ud. le puedo asegurar que no ahí inconveniente en que se quede, tanto ella como su esposa… si necesitan algo más solo dígamelo – el doctor comenzaba a retirase cuando fue interrumpido por Haruka.

– No le diga a nadie sobre la existencia de nuestra hija… – hizo una pausa ya que decir todo eso, sin cortar alguna palabra le costaba mucho – es nuestro tesoro más valioso y no queremos que viva detrás de nosotras, por lo famosas que fuimos y que aun somos, queremos darle una vida normal… ¿guardaría el secreto?

– Si, las entiendo, mi hijo mayor es doctor y vive persiguiéndome tratando de alcanzarme, suerte con su hija, que tengan muy buena tarde – dijo saliendo de la habitación para dejar sola a la pequeña familia.

Haruka miro a Sora de una manera muy analizadora para luego sonreír y mirar a Michiru con mucho amor, para luego darle un beso, el cual fue cortado por una Haruka muy agotada.

– Disculpa Michiru pero ya no puedo más, estoy muy cansada… – dijo muy lentamente, su cansancio era comprensible se forzó a si misma a despertar de un coma, para ver y escuchar a su angelito decirle papá, Michiru no le iba a pedir que se quedara despierta.

– Descansa mañana podemos hablar, no te sobre esfuerces y por si acaso Sora tendrá que quedase contigo, los reporteros no se van a mover ni un solo Mm. hasta que obtengan la información que quieren, te amo y por favor se cuidan que quiero ver si logro que la policia los saque del área del hospital – dijo Michiru antes de irse Sora miro a su papá y Haruka a ella.

– Bueno, espero que podamos dormir sin ningún inconveniente mi angelito – dijo muy dulcemente mientras se acomodaba mejor para dormir con su pequeña.

– Papá, mabua… mabu…. mamá – dijo Sora mirando la puerta.

– Sora creo que ya has hablado mucho por hoy, vamos peque…. – Haruka se detuvo cuando fue consiente de lo que había dicho Sora – a ver amor, repite lo que acabas de decir, por favor.

– Papá, mamá – dijo Sora mirando a Haruka de una manera que derritió a Haruka por completo.

Haruka se asombro por lo rápido que quería comunicarse su pequeño angelito pero como pudo la hizo acostarse para que durmieran las dos, le acarician su pequeña cabecita mientras se quedaba dormida, Haruka estaba feliz de que Sora quisiera hablarles a ellas dos.

– "Ojala que Michiru venga mañana temprano, se sorprenderá cuando la escuche" – pensó feliz, y con ese pensamiento se durmió profundamente.

Continuara…..


	6. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La obligada entrada en acción de Uranus y Neptune.**

Al día siguiente Michiru se reunió con el director del hospital, el abogado del hospital y por supuesto los abogados de Haruka en la jefatura de la policía para pedir una orden de alejamiento tanto del hospital como para la familia Tenou; en ese tramite que se suponía que tardarían días se hizo en tan solo en dos horas y media ya que un juez de el sector del hospital tenia a su esposa en el mismo, y no quería que siguieran haciendo desordenes por un personaje no tan publico y como estaba en su horario de entrada al servicio realizo esas peticiones en menos de lo que se imaginaron; pero el tramite de hacer desalojar a los paparatzis y reporteros fue todo un caos, sacarlos del área del hospital, tardaron más de cuatro horas en sacarlos a todos, lo único que deseaba Michiru cuando llego a la puerta del dormitorio de Haruka era que le diera un besos su amado viento y que su pequeña niña la abrazara, lentamente abrió la puerta cuando estuvo a dentro se quedo helada cuando vio como Sora se ponía en pie ella sola sin la ayuda de nadie y trataba de mantenerse en pie, cuando vio que su hija iba a dar el primer paso se atrevió a ver de reojo a Haruka la cual miraba también a Sora con mucha atención; Sora miro para arriba para ver si tenia la atención por la cual había tratado de tener de su padre por más de ocho horas y media, pero se encontró con la mirada de su madre la cual esperaba a que ella hiciera algo, Sora sonríe y mueve sus piernas un poco torpes todavía pero de manera decisiva para ir donde su amada madre poco a poco ese lento y torpe caminar se convirtió en una corrida pero un poco menos torpe, Michiru se agacha para recibir el abrazo que quiere darle su pequeña hija, la recibe con mucho amor y felicidad, su pequeña niña ya sabia caminar y le gustaba la velocidad como a su padre.

– Haruka estoy empezando a creer que nuestra hija solo saco genes tuyos – dijo Michiru aun llorando de la felicidad.

– ¿Mamá? – dijo Sora mirándola preocupada, Michiru la miro como esperando a que repitiera lo que acababa de decir – mamá.

– A penas cuando te fuiste ella dijo mamá, creo que se asusto por el hecho de no estar con contigo – dijo Haruka mirando como Michiru sonreía de la manera más hermosa posible.

4 años después – Departamento de la familia Tenou – 6:30 A.M.

Haruka viajo en el avión privado de su empresa para llegar a Japón lo antes posible y de una manera segura y que pudiera cruzar el océano para llegar a Tokio para estar presente cuando su pequeño angelito entrara en la primaria, sonrío siempre era lo mismo sus negocios no le permitían estar al lado de su esposa ni de su querida hija, muchas lujuriosas empresarias se le insinuaban a diario y la acosaban pero ella no tenia ojos para nadie que no fuera Michiru Tenou, pero debía admitir que tanto Molly, Laura y su mejor amiga Maritza le salvaban de muchas, en los cumpleaños de Michiru y Sora, siempre ellas le encubrían por los viejos tiempos y los momentos candentes que les dio a las tres en sus momentos antes de ser una sailor; pero ellas no perdían su toque de sexualidad que mataba a cualquiera pero igual y su independencia se les fue a Molly y a Laura las dos estaban lo más bien casaditas, para que decir que habían ocasiones en las que deseaba no estar entremedio de tanta mujeres de verdad ya que ellas ufff... le movían el piso a cualquiera, me nos a ella que tenia a la reina de la belleza y la sexualidad marina como su legitima esposa; entro lentamente a su dormitorio mirando que la alarma estaba puesta para que en una hora y media sonara la apago y comenzó a besar lentamente el brazo de su amada esposa, mientras se sacaba la molesta corbata junto con la chaqueta para tirarla a un lado de su cama, Michiru comenzó a abrir sus ojos por el electrizante contacto de caricias muy conocidas por ella, miro a su amada esposa que llevaba más de tres meses de cierta manera secuestrada por sus ex-novias; lentamente se dio media vuelta para poderla besar como se merecía; en esos cuatro años desde que Sora supo caminar Michiru dejo todos sus sueños para ser toda una dueña de casa y una madre ejemplar, a Sora no le falto amor de parte de sus padres, tal vez era por eso que Haruka aun en momentos de crucial importancia, movía cielo, mar y tierra si algo le pasaba tanto a Michiru como a Sora, en las pocas veces que Sora se enfermo Haruka siempre llegaba al día siguiente para saber como estaban su sirena y su pequeño angelito; solo en una ocasión no pudo llegar al día siguiente y ese día fue cuando los reyes de Tokio de cristal citaron a todos los más grandes empresarios y empresarias del país, y quien no fuera seria obligado por la guardia real. Haruka se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor ya que quería saber si ella de verdad deseaba hacerlo a esas horas, recibiendo por respuesta un dulce beso y una muy clara afirmación de que si quería; hicieron el amor lentamente para disfrutarlo al máximo, entre besos y caricias Michiru masajeaba los senos de Haruka con ferocidad y ansiedad; llevaban más de cinco maditos meses sin hacer el amor tanto Haruka como Michiru estaban desesperadas pero desde que el padre de Haruka murió dejándola a ella como única heredera de las empresas internacionales Tenou y asociados, Haruka casi no tenia tiempo para estar con su familia por los múltiples problemas que la empresa de su padre tenia, Michiru discutió con ella más de un mes y porque hablaría con las otras tres accionista de una de las más grandes empresas del mundo, que por casualidad fueron novias de Haruka y para rematar su amado viento había transado más de mil horas con cada una de "tareas extraprogramáticas", Michiru le dijo que si quería que ella no desconfiara de su amor que durmiera un mes entero en el sofá, ahí fue cuando Haruka deseaba haberle hecho caso a Hotaru en eso de comprase un sofá cama.

– Te amo mi Michiru, ¿por qué no me creíste cuando te dije que no tenia ojos para nadie más? – dijo Haruka después de una hora de sexo salvaje.

– Porque siempre estas coqueteando con cuanta jovencita se te pase por el frente, lo bueno de eso fue que me demostraste que en verdad ya no ibas a jugar más con esas cosas – dijo Michiru mientras la volvía a besar en los labios.

Su apasionado beso fue cortado por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, mostrando a una pequeña niña de cinco años de edad con un cabello rubio cenizas, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, quien entraba con un piyama de color verde claro, arrastrando por el piso un pequeño osito de felpa.

– Mami, quiero ir al baño, pero no puedo abrir la puerta – dijo una media dormida Sora.

– Vamos angelito, hoy papá te ayudara a ir al baño – dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al baño de su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su pequeña niña ya era toda una damita – ¿estas lista mi angelito?

– Si, papi ya acabe – dijo una aun adormidla Sora.

Luego de ayudar a su angelito fue a su cama con Sora en brazos, programo la alarma para que sonara a las ocho con veinte de la mañana, para poder descansar con sus dos amores. Cuando la alarma sintió que su esposa he hija estaban en la cocina tal vez preparando el desayuno Haruka se levanto para ir al baño a ducharse y ponerse algo de ropa, una vez lista fue al comedor donde ya la esperaban su esposa y su hija, con una sonrisa que le daba fuerzas para tener energía todo el día, comieron entre risas y el tema más importante del día la entrada de Sora en la primaria, Sora estaba feliz su padre cumplió su promesa de ir junto con ella y su madre a la escuela para que conocieran a la profesora que se aria cargo de Sora en la primaria. Haruka miro con más cuidado a su familia, Michiru ya no usaba el cabello suelto y de corte mediano hasta debajo de los hombros, sino que ahora lo usaba en una trenza larga que le quedaba por debajo de la cadera, estaba usando un sencillo y delicado vestido color café claro, se vea como toda una diosa; su hija tenia el cabello suelto y con el corte un poco por debajo de los hombros, y estaba usando un vestido color turquesa; y ella, la gran empresaria Haruka Tenou usaba un pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca sin corbata, un chaleco sin mangas y con cuello en v, el cabello muy corto.

– Papi, ¿cuándo vas a quedarte a vivir con nosotras? – pregunto Sora mirando su desayuno, Haruka la miraba de manera culpable – te extraño mucho papi, quiero que vivas con mamá y conmigo – dijo casi poniéndose a llorar.

– La verdad es que yo también quiero quedarme a vivir con Uds. pero… - dijo preocupada por lo que pudiera sentir Sora – no se si podría vivir acá en Tokio, ya que yo me ocupo de gran parte de las decisiones importantes de la empresa, y como la central esta en el extranjero, no puedo quedarme aquí como de verdad lo deseo – dijo mientras miraba a Sora y por ultimo a Michiru – lo siento mucho.

– Sora sabes que tu padre siempre trata de estar para ti, y sabes que no podemos pedirle que deje su trabajo porque gracias a el comemos y vivimos sin preocuparnos de muchos problemas aparte debes agradecer que tenemos para comer y darnos de vez en cuando unos gustos que no son muy baratos que se diga hija – dijo Michiru mientras tomaba en brazos a Sora ti le acariciaba el cabello – aparte tu padre a tratado en más de una ocasión quedarse a vivir acá pero no a podido por problemas muy grabes de la empresa.

– Y tía Maritza ¿no puede hacer que te quedes a vivir acá, papi? – pregunto Sora con mucha esperanza en sus ojitos.

– Déjame ver que dice – dijo Haruka sacado su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, marcando el número de su mejor amiga, espero unos segundo y nada – mmm... que raro no contesta, volveré a intentarlo.

Paris, Francia – central de la empresa Tenou y asociados, oficina de vise-presidencia.

– Alex ya para que nos pueden ver y no creo que eso… – fue callada por un voraz, salvaje y apasionado beso.

– Cherie tranquila, están todos almorzando, y la puerta esta cerrada y con seguro, aparte es anti-sonido por lo cual no escucharían nada en todo caso, cherie – dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle el sostén de encajes negros, dejando a su pareja totalmente desnuda.

Justo cuando se estaban por besar suena un teléfono celular, Alex mira el aparato como deseando que no existieran, cuando leyó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, bufo por lo bajo tomo el aparato y contesto.

– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES GEMELA MALDITA? – dijo amablemente Alex a Haruka apenas contesto – ESTA ES LA SEXTA MALDITA VEZ QUE NOS INTERUMPES ASÍ QUE HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

Maritza miro a su pareja asustada era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar de esa manera, con forme pasaba el rato su expresión y el color de su cara cambiaban a cada instante.

– Ten amor, es tu ex amor platónico – dijo sulfurarte mientras le extendía su teléfono celular.

– Buenas noches, Maritza al habla ¿con quien tengo el gusto? – dijo Maritza de lo más formal posible.

– Si me ibas a contestar así hubiera seguido molestando a Alex – se escucha como tose un poco – perdón te llamaba para preguntarte ¿si ahí la posibilidad de que, de ahora para adelante me quede a vivir acá en Tokio? ¿la ahí, lindura?

Maritza alcanzó a escuchar un ¡HARUKA! no muy amistoso al otro lado de la línea, Maritza reviso mental mente el porque Haruka no podía vivir en Tokio, después de unos minutos no encontró casi nada por lo cual no pudiera mudarse a vivir definitivamente a Tokio.

– No te preocupes Haru creo que puedes irte a vivir tranquilamente a Tokio sin ningún problema a Tokio, dudo que Laura o Molly vayan a negarte podré vivir con tu familia así que tranquila yo lo hablo con ellas por lo demás no te preocupes, ahora te dejo cierto señor insistente me quiere de regreso, saludos a Michi y a Sora, bye bye – dijo algo apurada ya que su panorama no estaba para nada mal – ¿en qué estábamos amor?

Mientras en Tokio, Japón – Departamento de la familia Tenou.

Haruka miraba con una cara de incrédula su teléfono celular, no se creía que su mejor amiga le colgara así, pero se lo pensó mejor y recordó que el francecito era igual en su totalidad a ella era prácticamente mellizos, y luego el pensamiento de somos irresistibles vino a su cabeza; pero denoto que ella era más irresistible que Alex ya que el tubo que estar como tres meses detrás de Maritza para conseguir un sola cita, pero que después se vio muy bien recompensado por ella cuando le dijo que tal vez aceptaría otra cita con el; si río internamente por que eso se lo imito a Michiru ya que quería hacerlo sufrí porque por poco y pierde un muy importante contrato para la empresa; y ahora se iban a casar en un par de meces.

– Maritza dijo que no me preocupara que podía vivir tranquilamente acá en Tokio que ella y las chicas se encargarían de todo, así que mi angelito ¿estas feliz? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara; Sora y Michiru miraron a Haruka incrédulas – mmm ¿por qué me miran así? no era eso lo que querían ¿o no?

– De verdad ¿te quedaras a vivir con nosotras papá? – dijo Sora sin podérselo creer, no recibió una respuesta verbal solo obtuvo un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa; a Sora se le cristalizaron los ojos de la felicidad su papá viviría con ella y su mamá, esta muy feliz y solo pudo llorar mientras la abrazaba con fuerza ya que tal vez se la podían quitar.

– Tranquila mi pequeño angelito, de ahora para adelante estaré contigo y con tu madre – dijo Haruka segura de sus palabras.

– Lamento interrumpir esto… pero ya casi es hora de ir a la primaria numero 10, y Sora todavía no se a cambiado de ropa y guardado sus cosas en su mochila, Haruka – dijo Michiru enternecida por la bella escena que tenia ante sus ojos.

– bueno mi angelito ya escuchaste a mamá, ve cambiarte yo te espero aquí – dijo Haruka viendo como Sora se iba corriendo como el viento a su habitación a cambiarse – de verdad que saco más genes míos que tuyos Michi.

– Y ahora te lo crees verdad – dijo Michiru mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su amante – no crees que ya es momento de darle un hermanito o hermanita a Sora, digo a mi también me gustaría tener a alguien que me siguiera mis pasos y sueños de juventud – dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de Haruka para soplar sobre ellos antes de irse, dejando a un Haruka prendida.

– Vaya que en eso no a cambiado nada de nada; será mejor te me vaya al baño a mojarme la cara – dijo mientras se paraba para ir al baño.

Después de 20 minutos toda la familia Tenou ya se encontraba en el auto listos para salir con destino fijo a la primaria numero 10, Sora miraba con asombro a que velocidad conducía su papá, casi sentía que era el mismo viento, miro a su mamá y ahí recién noto que ella la estaba mirando desde hace rato. En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la primaria numero 10 sin ningún problema en el camino; cuando bajaron Sora miro a su papá como la clara pregunta ¿en donde aprendió a conducir así su papá? escrita en la cara; Haruka miro a Sora y al notar su interrogante sudo frío, giro muy lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Michiru quien la miraba con la obvia respuesta que tendría que decir.

– Fui la mejor piloto de carreras de la formula uno, hace muchos años atrás, mi pequeño angelito – dijo muy tranquilamente y pausado, mirando a su hija la cual tenia escrito "les arruine las vidas a mis padres" en la cara – no nos has arruinado las vidas Sora, tanto tu madre como yo decidimos dejar esa vida de lado para darte un vida tranquila, sin tener que escapar de los reporteros en cual quier lugar que valláramos; tu mi pequeña regalona, eres y serás lo más importante y valioso de nuestras vidas y haríamos esto una y mil veces si nos llegaran a preguntar – finalizo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba en brazos a Sora.

La familia Tenou entro tranquilamente a la primaria numero 10, entraron al salón A – 1, Sora estaba muy inquita y nerviosa; Haruka la abraza más fuerte para dale la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momento, en eso era igual a Michiru, con un abrazo ya estaba tranquila. La profesora entro en la sala de clases miro a los padres de sus alumnos y a sus alumnos, pero solo una familia le pareció familiar, especialmente la mujer de trenza larga y de cabello aguamarina o turquesa, y de ojos muy profundos; regreso a la realidad cuando sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de la clase.

– Muy buenos días, yo seré su profesora a cargo, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, un placer conocerlos – dijo la joven mujer de lindos rasgos, con el cabello negro y largo, y ojos color violeta.

Haruka y Michiru se querían morir ahí mismo, su quería hija adoptiva iba a hacer la encargada de educar a su pequeño angelito, las vueltas que da la vida pensaron al mismo tiempo, solo se preguntaban el motivo de por qué Hotaru enseñaría en esa primaria, nada bueno para ellas de seguro.

– Ahora para dar comienzo a las clases, comenzaremos por conocer a sus compañeros y a sus padres, vemos… el orden de presentación será adelante para atrás – pasaron casi todas las familias, solo faltaba una sola y era la de la mujer que le llamo la atención – por favor pasen al frente y preséntese Uds. mismos – dijo mientras se hacia para un lado mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Sora bajo de los brazos de su padre para pararse al frente de su clase, respiro hondo para juntar valor y mirar para al frente, pero su padre la detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro.

– Mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, ella es mi esposa Michiru de Tenou y mi pequeña hija Sora – dijo con el mismo tono que le caracterizaba en todos esos años que fue el casanova del país pero con la diferencia de que su vos era más grabe y gruesa.

Todos los padres de familia miraron a Haruka con asombro, mientras una aun aturdida Hotaru las miraba como si no se lo pudiera creer, llevaba años buscándolas para saber de ellas pero nada, no las encontró en su casa de la playa, ni en el antiguo departamento del centro que actualmente le pertenecía; eran tan diferentes a como las recordaba, tanto por su mirada, aspecto físico, y carácter que no parecían ser las mismas personas que la criaron alguna vez. miro como le hacían una reverencia de respeto a la clase y después a ella.

El resto de las cuatro primeras horas fue más que nada como una manera de que los niños se acostumbraran a Hotaru; Haruka y Michiru miraban como los niños jugaban y a la vez aprendían, se notaba que Hotaru era una muy buena profesora. Las clases ese día solo durarían hasta la hora del almuerzo, Michiru hablo con Haruka para convencerla de que invitaran a Hotaru a almorzara con ellas, lo cual no le costo mucho. Toco la campana para el primer receso y Sora miro a sus padres para saber si estaba bien que saliera a jugar a fuera, a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa, apenas le dieron la respuesta salio corriendo tan rápido como era costumbre para su madre, pero para Haruka era como ver su propio reflejo, el resto de los adultos miraron a Haruka como viendo a un antigua héroe del pasado, cosa que eso era, Haruka había salvado muchas vidas siendo Sailor y muchas personas la respetaban; las mujeres dejaron de mirar a Haruka, para mirar a Michiru Kaioh, quien actualmente se llamaba Michiru de Tenou, ya no era la misma de antes, ya no usaba los últimos gritos de la moda, ni tocaba su amado violín en los más grandes escenarios del mundo ni mucho menos presentar alguna de sus nuevas creaciones en algún museo, no ya no, ahora era solo una madre ejemplar y simple ama de casa. Sora llego a la cancha de baloncesto ilusionada por encontrad a alguno de su clase con quien jugar, para su buena suerte sus compañeros ocupaban la cancha para el juego de uno contra uno, se acerco.

– ¿Puedo jugar con Uds.? – dijo un poco tímida pero firme en todo momento.

– Claro nos hacia falta un jugador… bienvenida Sora-chan – la saludo el aparentemente líder del grupo.

Todos su compañeros la saludaron, jugaron hasta el toque de campana Sora se quedo atrás porque necesitaba abrochase los cordones de sus zapatos, decidió correr ya que estaba llegando tarde a su clase, pero en el camino se le cruzo un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, mandándolo a otro lado, pero algo la ataco a ella. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru escucharon un grito a fuera en los pasillos, siendo las dos primera las primera en reaccionar y salir a fuera, Hotaru salio un poco después las alcanzó en unos pocos segundo, los años no pasaron en vano para esta pequeña sailor, cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se originaban los gritos, Haruka y Michiru se quedaron paralizadas al ver a su pequeña hija estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo, Hotaru no le duro mucho la sorpresa y se transformo en Sailor Saturn, ataco al monstruo como pudo pero siempre tratando de no herir a Sora, pero cuando el monstruo se dio cuenta de ello lo uso para su ventaja dejando a Hotaru mal herida en el suelo y des transformada; Haruka y Michiru no sabían que hacer su hija estaba en peligro y ellas no podían hacer nada no como sus padre pero… si como Sailors, pero antes de decidir nada las Sailors internas en compañía de Sailor Plut llegaron y trataron de combatir al monstruo pero al parecer ellas no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño posible; Haruka entro en la desesperación cuando vio que ni los reyes de Tokio de cristal podían herirlo, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia, Michiru no se quedaba atrás comenzó a llorar de la pura desesperación interna que tenia; Haruka miro a su hija por un largo rato, no se lo perdonaría nunca a ella misma si algo le llegaba a pasar, miro a Michiru para saber que aria ella, viendo en sus ojos que ella pensaba lo mismo. llevaban años sin usar sus poderes como Sailors pero ahora la prioridad era su hija y nada más.

– Jeje, parece que después de casi cinco años volveremos a hacer esto, me pregunto si todavía recordare ¿cómo peleaba? – dijo en vos alta Haruka - ¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO, TRANFORMACION!

– Si lo mismo me pregunto yo – dijo en vos baja Michiru -¡POR EL PODRE DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANFORMACION!

Ante todos los presentes Haruka y Michiru se transformaron en Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune; tanto los reyes como las otras Sailor estaban en shock, mirando a sus antiguas compañeras transformadas y listas para la pelea, como si nunca hubiera dejado de pelear Uranus grito un tierra tiembla, su ataque llego hasta el monstruo y dejándolo un poco mal herido, después de ese ataque vino un maremoto de neptuno, que termino con lo que el primero había comenzado; el monstruo desapareció dejando en su lugar un pequeño diamante negro que cambio de color a uno blanco, a los pocos segundos después de su aparición, Haruka corrió para atrapar en el aire a Sora y así evitar su acida. Haruka se enderezó con Sora en brazos, quien se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de su padre, quien solo la abrazo con fuerza.

– Haruka, Michiru… a pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es verdad? – dijo la neo reina Serena mirando a la pequeña en los brazos de Haruka, mientra que esta ultima no la miraba de una manera muy amistosa – pequeña ya no tengas miedo, ya todo paso – dijo tratando de que Sora se calmara pero nada parecía calmarla y cada vez más fuerte era su agarre al cuello de Haruka, Michiru al ver esto se acerco lentamente ya destrasformada tomo en brazos a Sora y beso su frente de manera muy delicada, logrando así que se calmara – pequeña ¿sabes donde están tus padres?

Sora no dijo nada, solo miraba a la Neo Reina Serena de una manera analizadora, por alguna razón no dijo nada, Haruka no sabia si era porque todavía estaba asustada o la Reina no le inspiraba confianza, Michiru sentía que sora no le hablaba porque era una extraña y ella siempre que salían le decía que no hablara con extraños; Sora después de un largo rato le dirige una mirada a su papá, para luego mirar a su mamá, a quien miro por un largo tiempo, después de eso miro de nuevo a la Reina.

– ¿Quién es Ud.? – fue todo lo que dijo Sora de manera cortante y recelosa, Serena la miro durativa con la clara incógnita de cómo es que una niña tan pequeña no supiera quien era ella – mi mami siempre me dice que no hable con extraños y Ud. para mi es una extraña, por favor conteste mi pregunta.

– Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeña? – dijo Serena mirando a la pequeña Sora, quien parecía que no le agradara mucho Serena.

– Mi nombre es Sora Tenou y tu no me agradas para nada – dijo muy enojada Sora, Haruka lo encontró normal claro si era su hija era normal que fuera muy a la defensiva con las personas extrañas; Michiru por su lado solo se alejo de la Neo Reina para estar al lado de su amada Haruka.

Serena miraba incrédula a la pequeña, era igual a Haruka y solo en los ojos eran diferentes, ya que los de la pequeña era como los de Michiru; Haruka y Michiru se fueron de la primaria con Sora en brazos de la segunda, para ambas fueron muchas emociones por un día, y más para la pequeña Sora.

CONTINUARA….


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: un día con mi hermana mayor.**

Sora en todo el camino a su casa miro a sus padres sin saber que pasaba pero veía en sus caras que lo que paso hoy les preocupaba y mucho, apenas llegaron al departamento Michiru tomo a Sora en brazos revisando que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, suspiro al ver que no le paso nada; por su lado Haruka una vez que Michiru la reviso y vio que estaba bien, la tomo en brazos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, claro que sin hacerle daño.

– Sora ¿estas bien, hija? – dijo Haruka cuando se sintió más tranquila.

– Si papá, estoy bien – dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa – "ahora ya se porque tenían esas cara, estaban asustados" – pensó muy feliz, por saber que no estaban enojados con ella.

– ¿Sentiste mucho miedo, mi niña? – dijo una muy preocupada Michiru.

– No mamá, solo un poco cuando me ataco esa cosa por sorpresa y me desespere cuando no podía hacer nada – dijo muy tranquila la pequeña.

– Que bueno que estas bien mi angelito – dijo una feliz Haruka, en ese minuto recibe una llamada – hola Haruka Tenou al habla… jeje… si los años no pasan en vano… a eso, si sigue en pie… si ella igual puede venir… no, no creo que se oponga…. mmm… no te preocupes, creo que seria bueno que se conozcan, igual y en un futuro lo harán pero de otra manera… si, si, pero no me grites… ok nos vemos en la cena, bye bye – y cuelga, mira a su hija y a su esposa – eran Setsuna y Hima-chan querían confirmar la invitación a cenar.

– Será bueno ver a Setsuna, hace mucho que no hablo con ella – dijo recordando que apena hace un año volvió a Tokio y no sabia nada más de su amiga, de lo que pasaban por la tele – Sora, mi amorcito vete a arreglar hoy venda una amiga de nosotras y nuestra hija adoptiva ¿ok?

– Ok mamá – dijo mientras se iba para su cuarto, pero pensando quien podría ser su hermana mayor.

Una vez que Sora desapareció de sus vistas tanto Haruka como Michiru se giraron para verse mutuamente, siendo Haruka la que acorto la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, el abrazo que se daban una a la otra hacia que todas las emociones de ese día desaparecieran y pudieran tener paz nuevamente.

– Creí que la perderíamos, creí que no había nada que hacer… oh Haruka ¿qué hubiera pasado si no podíamos salvar a nuestra niña? – dijo con mucha angustia Michiru.

– Ya, eso ya paso Michiru y no volverá a pasar, ni lo de trasformarnos en sailors ni que le hagan algo a nuestra niña, eso déjamelo a mi ¿ok? – dijo Haruka segura de sus palabras.

Michiru miro a Haruka con mucho cuidado y cuando fijo su mirada en la de Haruka noto que algo aparte de la situación recientemente vivida pasaba por su cabeza. Por otro lado Sora todavía no sabia que eres eso que ataco la escuela ni porque sus padres tenían esos trajes tan raros, ni por que esas personas las conocían de casi toda la vida.

Horas más tarde Haruka hablaba por teléfono con la secretaria de la doctora Ami Mizuno, quien le paso la llamada apenas se desocupo.

– Buenas tardes doctora Mizuno, llamo porque necesito que nos haga el mismo tratamiento de la vez pasada – dijo Haruka de manera puntual y directa.

– Buenas tardes para ti también Haruka, ¿tu y Michiru quieren tener otro hijo, verdad? – dijo muy amable Ami sabiendo que Haruka era distante por lo que había sucedido ese día en tarde.

– Pues la verdad es que si, lo que pasa es que Sora se parece demasiado a mi… sin querer la verdad – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, mientras veía como Sora y Michiru ponían la mesa; Michiru voltea a verle un segundo y se ríe un poco por su pequeño sonrojo – ¿pondrías hacernos ese favor Ami?

– Por supuesto Haruka, no tendré ningún problema en ayudarlas… eso si tendría que ser hoy en la tarde ya que mañana estaré muy ocupada como para atenderlas – dijo en su tono habitual.

– No hay problema, es más me parece perfecto – dijo muy feliz Haruka mientras una sonrisa que no hacia desde hace muchos año se instalaba en su cara – es más me parece perfecto, ¿entonces nos vemos como a las 20 horas?

– Si como a esa hora estaría bien, bueno nos vemos después, chao – dijo muy amable Ami.

– Si hasta pronto Ami – finalizo para después cortar la llamada.

Haruka fue para la cocina donde vio a madre e hija cocinando, bueno por lo menos sus dotes en la cocina no los había sacado, lentamente se acerco por la espalda de Michiru para besarla en la mejilla para después sonríele con un brillo único en los ojos; pero justo cuando le iba a dar las nuevas noticias suena el timbre, informando que sus invitadas habían llegado.

– Yo voy a abrir la puerta, Uds. sigan en lo suyo – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría sin mayor preocupación – Hola de nuevo Hotaru y Hola Setsuna ¿cómo están? y ¿quién esta bella señorita?

– Hola también para ti Haruka, senota que los años no te han cambiado mucho – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – ella es mi hija Akane.

– Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Akane – dijo Haruka sacando a relucir su aire de galán del milenio, en eso llegan Michiru y Sora; Michiru al ver esto mira de un modo amenazante a Haruka – bueno señorita le presento a mi esposa Michiru y a nuestra hija Sora.

– Mucho gusto en conocerte Akane, y un gusto de verlas de nuevo chicas, por cierto la cena esta servida – dijo mientras se acercaba a Haruka y le pegaba un pequeño codazo que si le dolió.

– Mucho gusto – fue todo lo que dijo Sora para ir detrás de su mamá.

Haruka miro a su hija y sonríe con nostalgia, recordar que cuando era bebe solo tenia ojos para su madre.

– Parece que eso nunca cambiara – pensó en vos alta – por cierto Hotaru ¿de verdad, no hay problema en qué te dejemos a cargo de Sora por unas horas?

– No para nada, pero ¿se pueden quedar Akane y mamá-Setsuna conmigo? – pregunto tímidamente Hotaru.

– Si no ahí problema, bien vamos a la mesa a comer, creo que Michiru nos esta esperando – dijo mientras la guiaba al comedor.

Al entrar al comedor vieron una elegante cena tradicional japonesa impresionando a sus invitadas, Haruka solo les indico que se sentaran a comer.

– Y dinos Hime-chan ¿por qué te volviste profesora? – dijo calmadamente Haruka a Hotaru mientras le servia a Sora, quien miraba a su papá muy interesada en lo que decía.

– Bueno la verdad es… que desde que mamá-Michiru me empezó a enseñar a tocar el violín decidí que eso era lo que quería hacer en mi futuro – dijo muy sincera y algo avergonzada Hotaru.

– He… ¿fue por esas clases? – dijo algo incrédula Michiru – no creo que yo pueda dar ese tipo de inspiración.

– Yo creo que si puedes dar esa impresión Michiru – dijo Setsuna muy animada y riendo un poco – si le pudiste enseñar a Haruka algunas cuantas cosas pues ¿por qué dar inspiración a alguien para ser un profesor?

Tanto Haruka como Michiru se ruborizaron por el comentario, Setsuna solo se río por la reacción de sus amigas, Hotaru solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento suena el celular de Haruka, Haruka se levanta y va hasta la sala de estar.

– Haruka Tenou al habla, ¿con quien tengo el gusto? – dijo calmadamente.

– Hola Haruka, soy Ami te llamaba para avisarte que ya esta todo listo para tu llegada, - comunico Ami mientras reía un poco – solo te quería decir una cosa, espero que tengas niñera para por lo menos tres o cuatro horas, ya que tenemos que asegurarnos de que funcione, ya eso es todo adiós.

– Adiós y gracias por avisar, y sobre lo otro lo voy a confirmar, bueno nos vemos –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Haruka vuelve a la mesa con una sonrisa que llama la atención de todas, provocando que sus nervios estén de punta pero igual sigue como si no pasara nada. La cena termina sin más entretiempo que unas conversaciones y unas cuantas risas.

– Hotaru ¿te acuerdas del favor que te pedí? – pregunto Haruka con calma total, Hotaru asiente con la cabeza – pues espero que no te moleste esperar algo más que tres horas.

– No ahí problema papá-Haruka, mamá-Setsuna y Akane no les molestara quedarse un poco más de tiempo pero... – dijo mirando como Sora se quedaba muy apegas a Michiru y lo más lejos posible de tanto Setsuna como de Akane.

– Si lo se, pero eso no se le quitara hasta que sea adulta, su mamá es lo más valioso, la adora y admira mucho; aun cuando era solo un bebé siempre se salía de la cuna para ir al lado de Michiru, y créeme que aun no sabemos como lo hacia – dijo Haruka tranquilamente mientra miraba a su hija – bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si quiero que lleguemos a tiempo, te la encargo mucho ella es lo más valioso para nosotras Hotaru.

Haruka se acerco a Sora y la tomo en brazos esta solo la miro y empezó a llorar cosa que provoco que Michiru se le acercara.

– Ya mi angelito, no llores solo será por un momento, se que ya te diste cuenta de lo que planeo pero en verdad necesito que te quedes acá en la casa mientras salimos ¿ok? – dijo Haruka muy preocupada ya que Sora era la única persona que podía hacer que Michiru no la siguiera a ella – se que no te gusta que salgamos a estas hora pero te prometo que si nos dejas salir veras una sonrisa que no conoces de tu mamá – Sora mira a su mamá un segundo y luego asiente con la cabeza –buena niña, ya veras que te la pasaras bien con Hime-chan y Akane-san, no se si Setsuna sea muy entretenida pero es buena compañía, ya mi angelito nos vemos más tarde – le da un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse de las demás.

– Pórtate bien mi niña hermosa, y hazle caso tanto a Hotaru como a Setsuna ¿ok? – dijo Michiru mirando a esos ojitos azules que le hacían dudar de irse con Haruka, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a Haruka – más te vale que sea importante el motivo de que salgamos a estas horas, mira que en lo de manipuladora y convencedora tu hija te gana.

– Eso ya lo se, después de todo tiene la misma forma de ser que su mamá – dijo mientra salían de la casa, Michiru le mira de forma extraña – ser algo impulsiva y podrá moverse tan rápido como yo, pero… ella es igualita a ti amor, el viento que provoca al correr es más semejante al oleaje del mar que al viento que corre por los cielo – dijo cuando el ascensor abrió sus puerta para que subieran – solo ahí algo más que tiene de mi, expresividad… créeme Michiru en un futuro nuestra hija sacara a relucir sus dotes artísticos pero necesitará de una gran maestra para hacerlo, y que decir sobre su capacidad de nadadora, solo tienes que mostrarle un poco de tus talentos y ya veras que en casi todo es igualita a ti.

– Pero Haruka hace años que no nado, casi ni pinto y que decir de componer música con mi violín, en verdad ¿crees qué yo le pueda enseñar esas cosas? – dijo algo incrédula y dudosa de sus capacidades.

Haruka no le respondió con palabras solo la beso en los labios unos pocos minutos antes del que el ascensor se detuviera y abriera las puertas, para que se bajaran de el, caminando lentamente fueron hasta el auto, como de costumbre Haruka le abre la puerta a Michiru como todo un "caballero", Michiru sonríe a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde que salían en auto las dos solas Haruka no perdía en nada la costumbre de ser muy atenta con ella; Haruka se sube en unos pocos segundo, pone en marcha el auto para salir a una velocidad decente para ella. Desde el departamento se ve salir a un Ferrari amarillo del estacionamiento y perderse a lo lejos, Sora ve como se alejan sus padres, cuando eso pasa empieza a corre desapareciendo en segundos de la vista de las visitas.

– A ¿Dónde fue la pequeña Sora? – dijo Setsuna asombrada por la velocidad que tenia.

– No lo se, mamá-Setsuna, ella estaba ahí en la ventana mirando hacia fuera y derepente desapareció – dijo Hotaru algo preocupada.

– _Esto no me gusta para nada, ojala que no sea como Haruka en eso de correr y esconderse _– pensó una muy preocupada Setsuna.

Mientras en un auto deportivo camino al hospital general de la ciudad, iban tranquilamente Haruka y Michiru sin pensar que cierta niña ya había hecho de las suyas.

– Espero que Sora no se haya desvanecido como es costumbre cuando ahí extraños – dijo Michiru como sabiendo que ya lo había hecho.

– Tranquila de seguro fue para la alberca, ahí es donde va cuando hay extraños en la casa – dijo con toda tranquilidad Haruka, y sonriendo ya que ella sabía de memoria que le gustaba nadar sola y cuando iban extraños a la casa se esconde en el agua, como si fuera su fiel protector.

– Vaya a eso te referías con que se parecía más a mi, de lo que yo creía – dijo recordando que cuando pasaba por ahí, no sentía la presencia de nadie era como si estuviera vacío.

Una vez que estuvieron al frente del hospital, Michiru se preguntaba el ¿por qué estaban ahí?, pero aun así no pregunto porque de seguro lo sabría cuando llegaran a donde quería ir Haruka; caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una puerta que tenia una placa que decía "Doctora Mizuno".

– Te preguntaras ¿qué hacemos aquí?, pues muy simple… – hizo una pausa para tocar la puerta y entrar en compañía de Michiru – quiero que tengamos otro hijo – dijo mientras le sonreía con mucha calidez.

Michiru no se lo podía creer, Haruka había planeado eso desde que ella se lo dijo ese día en la mañana, unas lagrimar corrieron por su rostro por la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

– Bien si les parece comencemos para que vuelvan a casa lo más porto posible – dijo Ami para comenzar con su trabajo.

Mientras en el departamento de la familia Tenou, Setsuna, Hotaru y Akane buscaban por todos lados a la desaparecida Sora que a pesar de haber revisado todo el departamento, incluyendo la alberca pero no la encontraban, con forme pasaba el tiempo empanzaban a preocuparse, cuando estaban por ver la alberca llegaron Haruka y Michiru que al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga y su hija adoptiva se alarmaron, pero de repente Haruka siente que le tiran del pantalón, miro de donde provenía el jalón y ahí estaba Sora con su traje de baño toda empapada, Haruka solo le sonrió al saber cuál fue el motivo de tanta preocupación.

– Sora, ¿otra vez te metiste en la parte más profunda de la alberca? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

Michiru sonríe y toma en brazos a Sora, comprobando de paso que si había estado en la alberca, para luego dirigirse con ella al baño para dale un buen baño caliente ya que estaba muy helada; por otro lado Haruka se despedía y pedir disculpas a su amiga e hija adoptiva por el pequeño susto que le había provocado Sora, y que esperaba volver a verlas muy pronto.

Después de despedirlas se fue al sofá de la sala de estar, para poder pensar en cómo sería su siguiente hija, se la imaginaba con el cabello del mismo color que el de su sirena, y su temple para las situaciones difíciles pero con toda su tenacidad; se la imagino de tantas maneras que nunca noto cuando se quedo dormida; Michiru se acerco con cuidado de no despertarla ya que sonreí de una manera que solo vio cuando Sora iba a nacer; se acomodo entre sus brazos mientras la y se cubría con el pequeña frazada, mientras le sonreía a un mañana muy prometedor.

**CONTINUARA…**

NA: Hola mundo, jejejeje lo se me tarde muchisisimo pero es que ahora ando en la u y de paso trabajo medio tiempo, por lo cual creo ya saben porque no he escrito en este último tiempo, pero bueno espero estén bien y que me perdonen la demora, bye bye.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Las nuevas Uranus y Neptune.**

15 años después – departamento de la familia Tenou – Tokio, Japón.

Una joven de cabellos rubio ceniza se despertaba tranquilamente, mientras en la habitación de al lado salía un joven de cabellos color turquesa con reflejos rubio ceniza, desordenados, ojos verdes azulados, alto y delgado, con complexión atlética, vestía una camisa blanca sin abotonar los primeros tres botones, unos bluejenss color negro, unos zapatos formales del mismo color y por ultimo un arete color oro en la oreja derecha. El joven se dirigió al comedor sin muchos ánimos de salir de su casa, cuando llego se encontró con su padre leyendo el periódico de ese día en la mesa.

– Buenos días Sei – dijo su padre, dejando el periódico, comiendo un pedazo de su tostada con toda tranquilidad.

– Buenos días padre, ¿mamá y mi hermanita, llegan hoy a la casa? – saludo y pregunto con tranquilidad mientras se serbia el desayuno.

– Sí, tengo que irme en unos minutos más a llenar los papeles de salida, luego las dejo acá en la casa para luego irme al trabajo; me gustaría que volvieran tú y tu hermana temprano de la universidad – dijo calmadamente, mientras veía entrar al comedor a su hija mayor – buenos días Sora.

– Buenos días papá, Sei – dijo sonriente mientras se serbia su desayuno – tranquilo alcance a escuchar lo de llegar temprano a casa y te prometo que llegare temprano.

– Yo no podre tengo algo importante que hacer después de clases… Sora ¿puedes irte hoy en tu auto? – dijo mirando a su hermana con preocupación – hoy saldré antes y quede de juntarme con una persona – se paro mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermana mayor, retiro sus platos para comenzar su camino a la universidad.

– No hay problema Sei, si puedo irme sola hoy a la universidad… saluda a Sakura de mi parte, Sei – dijo mientras veía como se iba, camino hasta donde estaba su padre y le dio un abrazo de esos que transmiten la preocupación que uno tiene por otra persona – hoy Sei volverá muy mal o simplemente no volverá a casa, pero si es seguro que estará muy mal papá.

Haruka miro irse a sus dos hijas mayores, pero el comentario de Sora la dejo pensativa y se preparo para lo que pudiera pasar, si el tiempo le enseño algo de sus hijas era que solo se entendían entre ellas, y que Sora podía ver el futuro a su antojo, cosa suficiente para darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

Por otro lado Sora trataba de no preocuparse por Sei, si bien Sei era un genio en intelecto en sentimientos era como cualquier otro adolecente de 14 años de edad, si todo sucedía como vio en su visión, Sei volvería a casa se cortaría el cabello al estilo que tenía su padre a esa edad, se vestiría con su ropa de cuero color negro y saldría a darle una paliza en su Ferrari modificado a cierto imbécil. Entre revisar mentalmente lo que haría Sei, se le hizo corto el camino a la universidad, estaciono su BMW color azul rey, en el lugar más cercano al edificio donde tenía clases; como de costumbre el primero en saludarla fue Tom el príncipe de Tokio de cristal, el rey de los egocéntricos, codiciosos y envidiosos; y entre grandes comillas "el mejor amigo" de Sei.

– Hola Sora hermosa – dijo muy cortes pero de parte de la joven ni una mirada recibió – que te parece si aprovechamos que Sei no está y me das un beso – Sora seguía con su camino sin prestarle importancia algo que lo enojo de sobre manera, la agarro del brazo con violencia haciendo que volteara y daño en este – tu a mi no me ignoras, ni me miras así.

Sora lo miraba con superioridad y enojo, si bien era un poco como su padre en algunos rasgos de su carácter pero también lo es en orgullosa.

– No me toques basura humana, si crees que por ser el hijo de los reyes te debemos respetar olvídalo, yo soy hija de uno de los magnates más grande de la historia y no ando pavoneándome de eso a cada momento que respiro; ahora aprovechando de decirte que si le haces algo a mi hermanita como para dañarla te ira muy mal y yo no haré nada de nada – Sora se libera de su captor y va para su clase.

Por otro lado Sei estaba extrañada con la actitud de su novia, estaba muy distante y fría, cuando llego y la saludo con un beso ella no le correspondió, es más, se separo bruscamente de ella y se alejo sin decir nada de nada; cuando se sentó a su lado ella se alejo como si tuviera la peste. Algo andaba mal y muy mal, Sakura siempre fue cariñosa con Sei, jamás había actuado de ese modo, y la cita de urgencia que le pidió ayer en la noche le preocupo pero con la actitud de ahora en la mañana la alerto de que nada bueno iba a pasar hoy en su cita.

Las clase pasaron como siempre para Sei, fueron aburridas, tan solo con leer sus libros bastaba para saber toda la materia y comprenderla; los profesores siempre dudaban de que tuviera 14 años de edad. Hoy por ejemplo tenía un examen oral que aprobó sin mayor esfuerzo dejando de nueva cuenta al profesor con la boca abierta y a sus compañeros impresionados.

Después de sus clases de la mañana terminaran sus compañeros y ella se enteraron que sus clases de la tarde se suspendieron, algo que le agrado, ya que quería adelantar cierta cita; al poco rato de estar buscando a su hermana mayor, le llego un mensaje de Sakura diciéndole que adelante su cita de hoy para dentro de una hora, cuando le mando su respuesta se encontró con su hermana y Tom, le dijo a su hermana que se iba ya que no tenia clases, y su cita se había adelantado, como de costumbre su hermana le sonrió y le da un beso, como despedida, se fue sin más pero noto como su mejor amigo se fue sin siquiera mirarle, eso le dio mala espina ya que él y Sakura eran amigos de la infancia.

Llego un poco antes de lo acordado solo para pedir la mesa más apartada, para que nadie las molestaran.

– Como siempre llegas antes de la hora… sigues igual que cuando éramos niñas – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al frente de Sei, mirándola con lastima – are esto lo más corto posible, lo nuestro se termino porque yo amo a otra persona… y conociéndote querrás saber quién es, te ahorrare tiempo, amo a Tom y salimos juntos desde hace dos meses… lo siento Sei, pero esto es lo mejor.

Sei solo se levanto fue a la caja y pago su cuenta, y se marcho a su casa sin importarle quien se encontrara en su camino, apenas piso su casa se encerró en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta de un portazo y le puso seguro, se dirigió a su baño y pensó que haría, pero su mente estaba en blanco hasta que miro su cabello y vio lo largo que estaba, se acordó de porque se lo dejo crecer a pesar de que le gustaba corto, Sakura le dijo que le gustaba su cabello y que le gustaría verla con el cabello largo algún día, pero ahora solo sentía odio hacia ella, por haberla traicionado, vio las tijeras y sin dudarlo se lo corto hasta que le gusto como quedo; al poco rato recordó que ella le dijo que le quedaría mucho mejor los colores claros cosa que no le gustaban mucho porque no iban con su forma de ser, pero igual lo hizo; ahora tomo toda esa ropa y la saco de su cuarto sin importarle lo costosas que fueran, y busco la ropa que había guardado y que le gustaba, se fue a la ducha sin más para tratar de borrar todo recuerdo e ira que sintiera, luego se vistió, cuando termino miro una pequeña cajita de color azul que le había regalado su padre para su cumpleaños 14, nunca la abrió porque pensaba que por el momento no necesitaba usarla pero ese día al fin necesitaba algo mucho más potente que su yaris; cuando la abrió encontró unas llaves, como ya lo había pensado pero aun no sabía qué modelo y marca de auto era, solo salió encontrándose con sus padres que la miraron como si vieran a un fantasma.

– Sei, ¿eres tú, mi pequeña ventisca? – dijo Michiru haciendo sonrojar de golpe a Sei, quien no hablo – lo tomare como un sí, ¿no es muy temprano para que estés en la casa?

– Suspendieron todas mis clases de la tarde, mamá – dijo todavía con algo de sonrojo.

Sei tenía el corte de cabello al estilo que tenía su padre cuando iba al Mugen, con un conjunto de pantalones y chaqueta de cuero color negro, junto con una camisa blanca; sus padres la miraron y su madre le sonrió porque le hizo acordarle como era físicamente su pareja en los tiempo que se conocieron, Michiru le dedica una mirada a Haruka llena de amor y nostalgia, pero de repente el llanto de la nueva integrante de la familia llamo su atención, reviso que era lo que quería su pequeña Marina y apenas le paso uno de sus dedos, esta lo chupo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Tranquila mi pequeña, ya te voy a dar de comer… te quiero de regreso antes de las tres de la mañana jovencita – dijo mirando a Sei de la forma más seria que tenia.

– De acuerdo mamá – dijo mirando a su hermanita – nos vemos después pequeña Marina, papá ¿me podrís mostrar de que auto son estas llaves?

– Claro, porque no… ya mi amor vengo en un ratito más, cuida de tu madre mientras vuelvo – dijo Haruka mirando a su pequeña hija, Michiru solo le regalo un codazo en forma de regaño; luego de besar a su esposa se dirigió con Sei hasta un auto que se notaba llevaba un buen tiempo sin moverse – es ese de ahí ten cuidado esta modificado para ser muy rendido pero a la vez para ser tan rápido como el viento, así que controla bien tu temperamento ¿ok, Sei?

– Esta bien papá, hoy lo necesito para hacer puré a un idiota que se cree el viento pero nunca ha competido contra mi – dijo Sei dejando notar que por primera vez en su vida iba a correr con todo su potencial.

Haruka solo se marcho con una sonrisa que dejaba notar lo orgullosa que estaba, hoy por fin su sucesora como guerrera de los vientos avía despertado y como la peor de las tormentas, se preguntaba quién sería el idiota que provoco su furia y con qué o por quien, solo esperaba que no le hiciera daño físico; cuando llego a su casa recibí la mirada preocupada de Michiru.

– Ya nada se puede hacer, las dos han despertado y tarde o temprano ellos vendrán para hacer que tomen el lugar que por derecho les pertenece pero espero que sea en mucho tiempo más – dijo Haruka con su corazón comprimido porque no pudieron evita lo que tanto temían.

Por otro lado Sei quitaba el protector de encima, y miraba un Ferrari de color dorado imponente, sonrió su padre siempre sabía de sus gustos y este no era la excepción, ahora solo era ir y darle su merecido a ese arrogante.

Pero justo en ese momento Sora aparece en su BMW y le sonríe, Sei le mira de una forma que entendiera que nada la detendría, ella solo baja de su auto para mostrarle su traje de motociclista, que para Sei le pareció algo más que provocativo.

– ¿Me puedes esperar un momento? – dijo Sora con su mochila de la universidad y un bolso que por obviedad contenía la ropa que traía en la mañana – quiero acompañarte, de paso quiero dale una paliza a Sakura, por algo que lleva diciendo desde hace mucho.

Sei solo asintió con la cabeza y se dedico a esperar y a preguntarse ¿desde cuándo su hermana vestía de esa manera tan… tan… tan irresistiblemente, endemoniadamente sexy?, luego se pregunto si puso una cara de atontada porque se rio de ella, luego se replanteaba eso ahora iba a ir a darle una paliza a ese imbécil de Tom y no tendría piedad; Sora miro cuan concentrada estaba su hermana que ni noto cuando volvió ni cuando se puso prácticamente encima de ella, solo la noto cuando estaba a un milímetro de sus labios, le dio mucha gracias la expresión de Sei cuando se dio cuenta.

– ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Sora esperando a que Sei reaccionara.

– Si – dijo casi gritando.

Las dos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos, pero solo en una de las dos la sensación fue diferente, Sei por primera vez en su vida sentía la necesidad de ser el viento, apenas prendió su auto su ira y odio desaparecieron solo dejo la necesidad de volar, de correr a más de la velocidad ya habitual para ella; en menos de un segundo el auto de Sei ya estaba saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y con un aura que dejaba de piedra a todo aquel que le mirara, Haruka miro a su hija salir de esa manera del estacionamiento y elevo la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

– ¡ACABA CON TODOS ELLOS SEI, LA NUEVA GUERRERA DEL VIENTO! – grito a todo pulmón tanto que tanto Michiru como su pequeña hija saltaron del susto – lo siento pero debiste ver el aura de Sei, estaba tan intensa como cuando corría junto al viento, creo que ya podre estar tranquila Sei me preocupaba más que Sora, ya que ella sabe muy bien que hacer pero Sei es más de sentimientos de lo que aparenta ya que en cuanto carácter es igual a su hermosa, hechizante y muy talentosa madre.

La sonrisa que mostraba Haruka hizo que Michiru se volviera sentir como en los años que pelearon al lado de su reina; pero cuando menos se lo esperaba la pequeña Marina Tenou comenzó a llorar con todas su ganas, pero una sensación de alerta las hizo correr hasta su dormitorio donde estaba su hija menor encontrándose con todas su ex compañeras y su reina.

– Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Haruka – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlas – Michiru, veo que ya tiene más de un descendiente, si no es mucha molestia me llevare a la pequeña conmigo como garantía de que sus respectivas sucesoras vayan a el palacio de cristal y por favor no intenten nada arriesgado, adiós mis Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

Haruka corrió más rápido que nunca pero eso no fue suficiente como para alcanzar a la reina, es más fue interceptada por Sailor Plut, quien le miraba de una forma que entendiera que era mejor no moverse una vez que desaparecieron la reina y las demás Sailor's, Sailor Plut se des transformo mostrando a una Akane mucho más madura que la que vieron hace unos años atrás.

– Lo siento mucho, pero son ordenes y debo cumplirlas espero que Sora y Sei vayan lo antes posible, la pequeña bebe tiene hambre, nos vemos después tías – se despidió con una sonrisa media apenada.

En otro lado Sora y Sei conducían hacia la salida sur de la ciudad, con solo un objetivo en la mente, destrozar a dos personas en concreto, apenas llegaron las miradas se dirigieron a ellas, incluyendo a Sakura y Tom, todos se preguntaban ¿Quiénes son los recién llegados?, era todo lo que se escuchaba, Tom y Sakura se acercaron y apenas estuvieron cerca Tom recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo a 5 metro de distancia de Sei, y solo porque su propio auto estaba en su trayectoria.

– Como te atreves a pegarme a mí, ¿quién demonios eres? – dijo lleno de rabia Tom.

– O vaya, como se nota que no reconoces ni a los viejos amigo, chico lunar – dijo Sei con un tono tan tenebroso que dejo a todos con los pelos de punta – vine a pagarte la lealtad que has tenido conmigo durante todos estos años de amistad.

Tanto Tom como Sakura se pusieron pálidos de golpe, la persona que debían mantener lejos de ese lugar ahora estaba frente a ellos y por lo que transmitía su mirada no iba a irse sin antes dejarlos humillarlos, Sora se retiro el casco y miro a Sakura de una forma que ella ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

– Lo siento mucho Sei, de verdad pero necesitaba el dinero de las carreras para subsistir y Tom dijo que si tu y Sora entraban a las carreras nadie les ganaría aun que lo desearan, así que ideamos un plan pero de apoco me fui enamorando de ti, y llegue al punto en que ya no quería seguir con esta farsa, por favor perdóname – dijo Sakura de forma suplicante, Sei miro a Sora con la clara pregunta si ella lo sabía, ella solo le miro con el claro mensaje que se lo trato de decir.

– Yo no voy a correr contra ti, Surimoto… lo hará mi hermana, en cuanto a ti Tsukino, tú y yo cuesta abajo, a máxima velocidad claro si es verdad que eres el viento… – dijo Sei con una sonrisa marca Tenou – porque yo si soy… ¡EL VIENTO!

Apenas grito el viento la rodeo de una forma tan furiosa y violenta que todos los ahí presentes no dudaron en lo que decía, Tom tan solo levanto el dinero de forma que notara que aceptaba el duelo, Sei hizo lo mismo solo que en vez de pasárselo a Sakura se lo entrego a su hermana mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios como ya era regla de los duelos, Tom no se esperaba que hiciera lo que debía hacer; Sora sonrió su hermana no se detendría ante nada le haría pagar lo que le hicieron, Sora levanto un fajo de dinero y lo apunto a Sakura de forma que entendiera que ella la estaba desafiando a un duelo de motocicletas, Sakura acepto y cada una beso a la persona que guardaría su mitad del premio, Sei solo sonrió, ahora sabrían que algo más que el apellido habían heredado de su padre.

Sei camino a su auto con un paso lento, apenas toco la puerta todo su ser estaba relajado y en paz, y con un solo pensamiento, correr a toda velocidad sin detenerse o disminuir la velocidad, solo acelerar; por otro lado Tom por primera vez se sentía amenazado por Sei y la sombra de la persona que era su padre, como no sentirse así si Haruka Tenou fue campeona de fórmula uno por más de 15 años seguidos, y en todos esos años gano por la mitad de las vueltas de las carreras como ventaja, aquel que no tuviera miedo no es humano.

Narrado por Sei:

Miro a mi alrededor no hay nadie solo veo la carretera, y al viento que viaja por ella, recuerdo que papá me decía que en sus mejores carrera vea lo mismo que veo ahora, decía que era como una predicción de lo que pasaría a sus contrincantes, me veo en la mitad de la carretera y Tom recién esta en el cuarto de ella, con eso me basta para sonreír; toco la puerta y todo ese mundo desaparece, entro al auto y miro a Sora, parece que sabe todo lo que me paso hace un segundo atrás, miro al frente, y veo a Sakura con un pañuelo en la mano, extiende el brazos y yo pongo el auto en primera, veo como cae lentamente incluso a las demás personas del lugar, me siento tan a gusto que no cambiaria esto por nada en el mundo.

Apenas el pañuelo toco el suelo salgo disparada de la línea de meta, Tom recién a puesto primera marcha, mientras yo voy llegando al primer cuarto del recorrido; me siento como si volara; primera curva cerrada acelero más para luego poner las marchas en neutro y hacer un derrape perfecto, recupero en la pequeña recta la poca velocidad perdida; hace años que no conducía de esta manera, recuerdo que mi papá me sacaba cada fin de semana y me llevaba al autódromo a conducir su viejo auto de carrera, me sentía en mi salsa pero ahora mi padre ya no está sentada en el asiento del piloto, ni mucho menos yo estoy sentada en sus piernas… ahora soy yo la que está sentada en asiento del piloto y mucho menos un paseo de padre e hija; no esta es una carrera donde mostrare todo mi potencial; veo que ya he llegado a la meta sin darme cuenta, también que he estacionado sin hacerle daño a nadie y que Tom esta recién en la mitad del recorrido, Sora me extiende el premio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Bienvenida Sei – me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Y es ahora que entiendo que desde hace tiempo que no era yo la persona que se mostraba al resto sino una máscara que fue creada por Sakura y Tom, y esa persona definitivamente no era yo.

Fin de la narración de Sei

Sin previo aviso Sora es abrazada por su hermana con tantos sentimientos que esta no los entiende, solo corresponde a la muestra de cariño y le transmite lo mismo, para luego separarse de Sei e ir a su moto y alistarse para correr.

Narrado por Sora:

Sé que es lo que debo de hacer, sé que mi hermanita ya ha vuelto a ser ella misma, sé que esto ya no es necesario pero… quiero volver a ser yo misma, quiero recupera mi propia personalidad y para eso debo cerrar este capítulo llamado "Tom y Sakura los dos más grandes traidores" y por fin volver a nuestra rara pero normal vida cotidiana junto a papá, mamá y claro está con mis hermanas.

Veo como Sei se levanta y camina hasta estar en medio de las dos motocicletas, lentamente alza la mano, me mira y sonríe como hacía años que no lo hacía pero este es el ahora, el presente, no hay nada más.

Apenas Sei bajo su mano arranco mi moto a toda velocidad, veo como Sakura queda de inmediato rezagada atrás mío, igual que como la carrera de Sei y Tom; recuerdo como cada fin de semana papá salía con Sei al autódromo mientras mamá y yo íbamos a la alberca del departamento a nadar hasta más no poder, recuerdo que solo un fin de semana no lo hicimos y ese fue el fin de semana en que papá correría su última carrera como profesional mamá nos llevo a los pits para desearle buena suerte a papá, cuando nadie veía a Sei, ella se subió al auto de formula 1 de papá con su traje de piloto, jeje recuerdo que mamá la buscaba con desesperación hasta que el jefe de mecánicos le paso unos auriculares donde papá le comunicaba que Sei era la que conducía, mamá palideció yo solo reía de los nervios, a mitad de las vueltas hicieron una parada en los pits, Sei se negó rotundamente a bajarse del auto, papá solo reía al igual que yo pero mamá no logro hacer que bajara.

Sei y papá ganaron sin problema alguno, todos los demás pilotos reían de lo lindo de que una niña de 4 años de edad les gano el titulo del campeón mundial de fórmula 1; Sei levantaba la copa con sus manos y papá la levanta.

Cuando salgo de mis recuerdos veo que termine la carrera de igual modo que Sei, miro como ella me extiende el premio, lo tomo para luego volver a ponerme en marcha para irme a casa, veo por un espejo lateral como se sube a su auto y me sigue para ir a casa.

Fin de la narración de Sora.

Luego de un agotador camino para regresar a casa, Sora y Sei llegaron y lo primero que encuentran es a sus padres destrozados sentados en el sofá mirando a sus hijas con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué paso? Papá, mamá – dijo Sei toda preocupada pero tanto Haruka como Michiru, no dijeron nada.

– Esa mujer se llevo a Marina ¿verdad?, vamos Sei ella nos quiere a nosotras – dijo Sora, mirando a Sei esperando una respuesta de su parte.

– ¿De quién hablas, Sora?, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Sei asustada y alarmada, mirando a todos ahí.

– Sora está hablando de la neo reina Serena Tsukino, ella las quiere a uds. dos para que tomen el lugar que les corresponde como las nuevas Sailor's Uranus y Neptune; su madre y yo no querías que esto pasara pero no pudimos hacer mucho que digamos, solo espero que no las obliguen a quedarse en palacio – dijo un poco preocupada ya que no decían nada, solo las miraban.

– Sora, vayamos a buscar a nuestra hermanita y para poder dormir temprano mañana haremos las preguntas que tengamos – dijo Sei sin siquiera dudar un segundo en lo que decía – tranquilo papá, nada nos detendrá para volver a casa… solo cuida de mamá ¿sí?

Haruka solo sonrió a sus hijas pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba detrás de ellas, Sora y Sei no sabían en qué momento se había ganado detrás de ellas, solo la miraron con asombro.

– Se de sobra que son muy fuertes y que a esta edad son mejores candidatas a Sailor's que yo y su madre juntas, pero el subestimar a nuestras ex compañeras es un error que puede ser fatal, Sei te falta mucha experiencia para liberar todo tu potencial como Sailor Uranus y tu Sora aun no eres capaz de dominar lo más básico, que es tu instinto de guerrera, ya aclarado ese punto ¿creen que podrán salir de ese lugar tan fácil como lo dicen? – dijo Haruka de una manera que logro helar la sangre de sus hijas sin mayor esfuerzo, el silencio fue eterno para Sora, Sei y para la misma Michiru – eso pensé, subestimar a alguien es un error que como Sailor's no podrán cometer ni una sola vez o el resultado sería fatal; vayan a sus cuartos y piensen bien lo que van a hacer, y nada de intentar escapar porque ni pasar al comedor podrán.

Michiru solo era una espectadora de todo lo que acontecía en su casa, ver a Haruka tan enojada la asusto de sobremanera pero apenas sus hijas entraron a sus dormitorios, se atrevió a acercarse a Haruka pero apenas se acerco noto que el cuerpo de Haruka temblaba sin control alguno, corrió para evitar una posible caída cosa que apenas logro, reviso cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amor y todo indicaba que había forzado a sus músculos a trabajar a su máxima capacidad, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Haruka quien le acaricio la mejilla con mucho cuidado.

– Fue un error muy grave el que cometimos dos veces y en las dos el precio fue muy caro, no quiero que ellas cometan nuestros mismos errores por eso no las deje macharse porque van a repetir el error que nos costó la vida dos veces, pecar de soberbias – dijo Haruka mirando con determinación a Michiru y ella solo asintió, sabia de sobra lo que se sentía perder al ser más amado en esta tierra y el dolor que se siente no se comprende hasta que lo vives.

– ¿Quieres entrenarlas? – pregunto Michiru con mucho cuidado, Haruka solo la miro – pero ¿qué hay de Marina? Haruka es solo una bebe, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

– Por eso quiero entrenarlas, para que nada malo pase y ellas se arrepientan de lo que hicieron – dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y marcaba un número que obtuvo hace solo unas horas atrás.

–_Hola habla Akane Tomoe ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? – dijo la joven Sailor del tiempo._

– Hablas con tu tía Haruka, ¿está tu madre contigo? – pregunto Haruka esperando que si lo estuviera.

– _Si lo está, dame un segundo tía – dijo mirando a su madre y hermana con mucha preocupación, para después extenderle el teléfono a su madre._

– _Habla rápido que por el momento estamos sin moros en la costa – dijo Setsuna sabía muy bien con quien estaba hablando._

– Necesito que detengas el tiempo por aproximadamente un año, y que tú, Akane y Hotaru vengan a mi casa, ya es hora de entrenar bien a las chicas; y por cierto no es una petición es una orden – dijo con tono helado Haruka, provocando que la sangre de Setsuna y de Michiru se helara de golpe.

– _Entendido – dijo sin más y de golpe detuvo el tiempo para todos menos, ellas – vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer, y el tiempo es muy preciado – miro la acción de su hija con mucha duda – Akane no vamos a salir por la puerta nos moveremos por la puerta del tiempo para salir y aparecer en otro lado._

En menos de un segundo Hotaru, Akane y Setsuna estaban en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, quienes las miraban con notoria preocupación.

– Sei, Sora, vengan al comedor tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – dijo Michiru con un tono similar al que tuvo Haruka hace unos segundos, Sora y Sei salieron pálidas de sus respectivos dormitorios, ellas conocían que nada bueno venia si su madre les hablaba de esa manera, se colocaron al frente de todos y esperaron a ver qué pasaba – bien Haruka, como tú sabes quién es mi aprendiz y cuál es la tuya, empiezas tu.

– Esta bien, Sei tu eres mi aprendiz y como no tenemos mucho tiempo por así decirlo entrenaras conmigo y con Hotaru ¿entendido? – Sei solo miraba incrédula a su padre su forma de actuar era muy distinta a lo normal pero solo asintió, algo le decía que no era algo agradable para ellas hace lo que estaba a punto de empezar – bien en marcha a la azotea.

– Akane, tu y yo vamos a entrenar en las puertas del tiempo – dijo sin más Setsuna, sonriendo a Michiru y Sora, para luego irse junto a Akane.

– Bien es hora de comenzar a entrenar – dijo algo preocupada Michiru, a paso lento camino hasta Sora – tu lo tendrás más difícil que Sei ya que no habrá descanso más que para comer e ir al baño, dormir no está en el itinerario de nadie.

Sora estaba perpleja, su madre jamás hablaba de esa forma, y comenzaba a preocuparse, camino junto a su madre hasta llegar a la alberca apenas llegaron a la orilla de esta Michiru tira a Sora dentro de esta, Sora apenas reacciona para evitar caer mal, Michiru la mira con mucho cuidado para notar que su hija siente miedo de la forma en que la mira.

– Lo siento pero ahora no puedo ser tu madre… ahora solo debo ser tu maestra – dijo Michiru con un hilo de voz, para ella era su niña, su pequeña que había sido arrojada a una vida que ellas jamás le desearon ni a ella ni a su hermana.

Por otro lado, Haruka no la tenía nada fácil Sora de por si era muy rápida pero Sei era tan impresionante su velocidad era solo comparable con la que tubo ella hace unos momentos y eso solo lo consiguió con la experiencia de los años como Sailor, sonrió si Michiru pensó que Sora lo tendría más difícil que Sei estaba muy equivocada, ya que el que Sora no tuviera un alto instinto de supervivencia no era algo que no se pueda construir pero Sei era muy impulsiva e impaciente cosas que la meterían en muchos problemas si no sabía controlase y las cuales solo con los años se van disminuyendo, pero no tenían ni el tiempo ni el interés en tratar ese problema ahora debía enseñarle a controlar y liberar todo su poder sin que requiriera de un gran esfuerzo.

– Bien, como veo que no necesitaremos a Hotaru hasta dentro de un gran rato creo que sería mejor que se fuera a ayudar a Michiru – dijo como hablándole a la nada ya que si hablaba directamente con Sei esta saldría disparada por los aires.

Sin decir una palabra Hotaru se retira de la azotea, mientras que Haruka se alista para liberar todo su poder que durante estos 15 años a almacenado dentro de su cuerpo; cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y entrar en el lugar más recóndito de su mente, de apoco empezó a aparecer una puerta de color oro con el signo o símbolo de Urano grabado en ella, al frente de esta estaba una mujer muy parecida a Haruka pero con la diferencia de que tenía el cabello largo y los ojos de color violeta.

– Al fin vienes a visitarme Haru-chan, no solo eso, por primera vez en todas tus reencarnaciones me vienes a pedir ayuda es raro en ti… ¿a qué se debe esto? – dijo la mujer con una voz delicada y fina, todo lo opuesto a la de Haruka.

– Tengo que entrenar a mi hija para ser mi sucesora como Sailor… madre – dijo con una pena y tristeza que no podía dejar a nadie sin sentir un dolor inmenso.

– Ya veo… tan mal está la situación – no fue una pregunta era una afirmación, se acerco a su hija y le entrego la llave que tenía en sus manos – usa tu poder y este nuevo poder con todo el cuidado del mundo, ya que este están delicado como el tiempo.

Luego de estas palabras la mujer desaparece dejando el camino libre a su hija, quien aun duda en liberar y acceder a ese nuevo poder, se tomo un tiempo en meditar sobre el asunto y decidió que aun no era el momento por lo cual se encamino en la dirección contraria de la puerta que aun era custodiada por su madre, cuando llego a una puerta de color azul rey supo que esa si la tenía que abrir sin dudarlo, la abre una ráfaga violenta de viento recorre todo su cuerpo haciendo que habrá sus ojos viendo que su hija la esta mira con unos ojos de asombre.

– ¿Tan mal me queda el cabello largo? – dijo sabiendo que su cabello había crecido hasta llegar al nivel de sus rodillas.

– ¿Qué hiciste, papá? – pregunta denotaba el asombro que embargaba a su hija.

– Lo mismo que tú hiciste ayer cuando manejaste el Ferrari… libere todo mi poder, que selle por largos y gloriosos 15 años, los más felices de mi vida – dijo mientras aparecía al lado de Sei, logrando que diera un salto en la dirección opuesta a la suya quedando de frente – tienes un buen instinto de guerrera, sin mencionar tus reflejo pero aun no estás lista.

Mientras Haruka hablaba su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en frente de los ojos de Sei, hasta que no quedo rastro de ella; Sei miraba todo su entorno buscando a su padre quien literalmente parecía haberse fundido con el aire, en menos de un segundo Sei ya estaba en el suelo con sus brazos en la espalda fuertemente sujetados, estaba completamente inmovilizada.

– Si empezara a entrenarte físicamente no durarías ni 5 segundos… por ese motivo tu primer entrenamiento será de meditación, sé que no crees en esas cosas pero tu objetivo es poder ver una puerta gigante color oro con un extraño símbolo grabado en ella… hasta entonces no podrás moverte de aquí – dijo acercándose a ella con una mirada que helaba la sangre de cualquiera – yo evitare que te muevas, y ya viste que aunque no me veas yo estaré aquí.

Sei no dijo nada, sabía de ante mano que hacer otra cosa a la que se le ordenaba no era una opción, intento sentarse para meditar pero su cuerpo no se movía, miro a su alrededor y no encontró a su padre así que entendió que el tipo de meditación que haría seria de pie, cerró los ojos sintiendo que era una estupidez lo que hacía, relajo su cuerpo todo lo que pudo; pasando tal vez una hora empezó a sentir como su cuerpo era mucho más ligero, también empezó a ver un sitio muy brillante al frente suyo pero lejano, algo temerosa empezó a caminar, poco a poco lo que le parecía una luz se convirtió en la puerta que le describió su padre.

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo una mujer muy parecida a su padre pero muy distinta en algunas cosa – habla o tendré que atacarte.

– Madre, detente ella es tu nieta – dijo de la nada la voz de Haruka.

– O lo siento pequeña, es solo que eres muy diferente a como pensé que eras – dijo la mujer algo avergonzada, Sei por su lado estaba muy impresionada como para hablar o rebatir el que pensaran de que tuviera el cabello rubio – Haru-chan dime ¿por qué mi nieta tiene el cabello de ese color?

– Lo heredo de su madre – dijo como si hablara del clima y seguía sin aparecerse – en fin la mande para haya para que la conociera ya que a la mayor no creo que la conozcas pero te diré que ella cuando niña se parecía mucho a mi pero con el tiempo es más parecida a su madre.

– Papá, ¿qué debo hacer ahora? – dijo Sei por fin recuperando el habla.

– Sencillo, solo debes abrir tus ojos y listo, si es que quieres salir, pero creo que tu padre quiere que vayas a la otra puerta – dijo la mujer que estaba desapareciendo.

Sei no recibió más explicaciones por lo cual decidió ir a donde su instinto le decía, y eso era ir en sentido contrario al de esa puerta, camino un trechor un poco largo pero al fin estaba al frente de una puerta de colores oro y negro, que estaba entre abierta, sin más decidió abrirla totalmente, apenas la abrió en su totalidad, sintió un viento muy fuerte envolverla, provocando que abriera los ojos y encontrando un collar con el símbolo de la puerta que su padre le describió.

– Eso que tienes en tu mano es, un collar de transformación, es el encargado de darte un traje que te protegerá de algunos ataques enemigos, también te permitirá tener mayor control de tu poder sin necesitar mucho esfuerzo o concentración… – dijo Haruka mientras terminaba de cortarse el pelo hasta el nivel de los hombros, al terminar le dedico una mirada como el hielo más helado del planeta – ahora transfórmate, necesitas mucha experiencia y para ganar un gran cantidad en poco tiempo tendrás que pelear contra mí.

Sei miraba a su padre con mucho desconcierto, le decía que hiciera algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, desvió un poco su mirada al objeto que tenía en su mano para luego alzar la mirada y encontrar a su padre justo al frente suyo dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con la punta de su dedo medio de la mano derecha en su frente, para luego sin aviso alguno mandarla a volar al otro extremo de la azotea con un izquierdoso, Sei no quito la mirada de su padre, seguía con las misma ropas que traía desde que llego a su casa, nada físicamente visible había cambiado, casi como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta vio como su padre tomo posición de combate, daba el primer paso hacia ella y casi encima de su rostro empezaba a extender con mucha fuerza su puño sobre su rostro; y casi cuando está a punto de tocarlo Sei reacciona y salta para su lado derecho, dando un salto mortal, sin conocimiento alguno se coloco el collar en el cuello y sin que su voz se escuchara dijo las palabras que necesitaba para transformarse junto con unos movimientos que se requería, justo cuando termino de brillar, vio que sus ropas habían cambiado ahora ya no estaba con su buzo de correr sino un traje de marinerito con una falda, cuello de la camisa y pañuelo de colores oro y azul; miro de nueva cuenta a su padre y noto que ya no estaba, reviso toda la azotea pero no había ni una sola pista de su paradero hasta que por puro instinto salto hacia tras topándose con la cerca que marcaba el límite de la azotea y vio como su padre caía del cielo con una espada tipo árabe en el sitio donde se encontraba.

– Si, definitivamente tienes buenos instintos y reflejos; recuerda esas sensaciones Sei, te puede salvar de muchas situaciones – dijo Haruka mirándola a los ojos – ahora, voy a enseñarte como liberar tu talismán después de esto solo tendremos combates, y una cosa más, ya es hora de comer es pero que tu madre haya hecho algo de comer.

Sei mira incrédula a su padre para después desmayarse pero antes de que tocar el suelo, es tomada en brazos por Haruka, quien mira como se des transforma, camina a paso lento mientras piensa en ¿cómo le habrá ido a su otra hija y a su esposa?

Mientras en la alberca una muy agotada Sora miraba a su madre con dificultad; hacia apenas unas 4 horas atrás, logro liberar todo su poder, a transformarse, a respirar bajo del agua, a sacar su talismán, a des transformarse y a controlar sus ataque; pero lo único que no lograba era leer los movimientos de su enemigo, en este caso su madre, Michiru lanzaba varios ataque al azar y la mayoría acertaban sin dificultad alguna en Sora, porque o ella no se movía o porque ella iba justo al lado a donde estaba dirigido el ataque.

– Es todo por hoy, es hora de comer – dijo con un tono muy helado dando se media vuelta, Michiru no le dedico ni una sola mirada a su hija quien tenía muchos golpes marcados en sus ropas de Sailor y tal vez tendría unos cuantos moretones cuando volviera a la normalidad – "_aun no estás lista para ir a un campo de batalla menos para lograr entrar y salir de ese castillo como si nada, solo espero no haberte hecho mucho daño"._

Sora no podía creer lo dura y fría que era su madre como maestra pero era más que evidente que no le gustaba esa situación porque de a ver querido la hubiera dejado inconsciente en el primer ataque pero no fue así, su instinto de supervivencia era muy bajo pero debía ser solo por una cosa y eso era que no se sentía en peligro de muerte y eso lo sabía todo su ser; miro a su hermana Hotaru y sin más se planteo al frente de ella.

– Quiero que me ataques como si fuera un enemigo de verdad, no pienses si quiera que soy un aliado solo por tres minutos piensa que soy un enemigo total – dijo casi como suplica, como respuesta Hotaru se transformo en Sailor – gracias Hotaru.

Ambas se pusieron a lo largo de la piscina y en extremos diferente, cada una lista para el combate sin tregua ni cuartel; y cuando todo estuvo en total calma, tanto Hotaru como Sora atacaron de frente, y como si no tuviera golpes Sora esquivaba cada uno de los ataque que le lanzaba Hotaru a su vez Hotaru esquivaba los de Sora; y justo a los tres minutos escucharon ambas un aplauso que provenía de la puerta, miraron ambas en esa dirección y se encontraron con Michiru.

– Así que ¿tengo que ir a por todas? – dijo con su tono habitual de voz, la mirada de Sora fue su respuesta – está bien pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, ya que Sei está O.K. gracias al extremo entrenamiento de tu padre en fin, vamos a come…

Michiru no termino ni la palabra cuando Sora se desmayo en frente de Hotaru quien la iba a felicitar, tanto Michiru como Hotaru sonrieron, ya que a Sora solo le faltaba experiencia mientras que a Sei le faltaba, a gran medida, lo que su hermana había logrado; sin más que una mirada Se retiraron de la alberca para ir a descansar, ya que no creían prudente despertar a ambas jóvenes durmientes.


End file.
